Missing
by WolfGirl15
Summary: 8 years ago, a year after losing his wife, Burt lost his son. He remembered the phone call telling him about that man taking his son, he tries to stay strong as the year go by, but each year he can't help but lose hope that his little boy will be returned to him, but he will never give up looking for his son, no matter how long it will take...
1. Chapter 1: Burt

**Wolfgirl15: Here is a New story, I always love Kurt and Burt moments, so I wanted to try something that is about these two, there will be other characters and some new ones, but it will mostly be about Kurt and Burt. I hope you enjoy reading. **

**Also please note that I do not Own Glee or any of the Characters. **

* * *

Burt stared at the picture of his family, a family that was ripped away from him 8 years ago, first his wife died because of cancer and then his son was kidnapped while he was at school. For eight year he has been looking for his son, but each year he could feel the hope draining from him. Even after meeting Carole and her son, he still missed his little boy. Sue he bonded with Finn, but it could never replace the feeling of his own son. Every year, the same year he would stare at the last picture that he ever took of his son and hold it to his chest as he cried his heart out. He wanted his little boy back, he wanted his Kurt back.

_He could remember the day like it was yesterday, it was a nice day, one of the nicest days that he had seen in a while, he could see his neighbours and friends enjoying the outdoors while they can as he drove to Kurt's Public school. As he pulled up he could see the flashing light of red and blue and many cop cars, this got him worried, what happened and was his son okay. He could see many concerned parents as well surrounding the school and he followed he crowd. _

_He saw his old high school buddy standing near the edge of a taped off area. "Paul, what is happening?" he asked standing next to his buddy. _

"_I do not know, the cops will not tell us anything, they won't even let the kids out." He explained. "I just want to take my boy home." _

"_Apparently someone will not be taking their kid home." This was said by a lady who was standing behind them. _

"_What?" Burt asked. _

"_The school is on lock down because someone walked in the school grabbed a kid and walked out with the child; they do not know which kid at the moment." The Lady explained. _

_Burt did not know if he should believe what she was saying, that someone's child was taken straight from the school it sounded a bit farfetched. He turned around after thanking the lady and waited to hear the words coming from the cop that was standing there with a radio and a mega phone. _

_As he was waiting, he could feel something against his pant leg he dug through his pocket and pulled out the cellphone and answered the call. _

"_Mr. Hummel?" the speaker sounded familiar, "This is Mrs. Campbell, the principle at Lima Public School." _

"_Hello, Is something wrong, is this informing me about the Cops here?" he asked wanted to know. _

"_Yes, there is a reason why the Cops are here, so I am assuming that you are in the crowd?" she asked him. _

"_Yes, I am standing beside the yellow tape with the other families." He explained, he could slowly feel his heart descending into his stomach. _

"_Okay, there is going to be a cop that will come and talk to you." She explained in her calmest voice. _

"_What do you mean, why talk to me and not the other parents," He asked his breath picking up._

"_Sir, this concerns your son." She explained. _

"_What do you mean my son, what happened to my son?" he asked, he could see Paul and some of the other parents looked at him with concerned wondering if their child is involved. _

"_Sir, I am sorry to tell you over the phone, but your son went missing around 1:30 in the afternoon." Burt's heart nearly stopped._

"_What do you mean my son went missing?" he asked his voice raising, and listened as she explained about the man some of the teacher had seen walking through the school, they saw him walk in but they never seen his leave and when the bell rang for the kids to come inside, your son was missing. Mr. Puckerman told the teachers that Kurt never returned from his bathroom break and that was when the teachers started to get alarmed. She explained that she tried to call him at home but there was no answer, as well as his work phone and his cellphone. _

_Burt thought of the time where he was not near any of his phone, which was from 2:00 in 2:30 as he was outside mowing the lawn leaving his cellphone on the kitchen table, he only grabbed it while grabbing his keys to pick up his son._

_He listened as Mrs. Campbell explained that the cop were reviewing the schools security tapes and trying to identify whoever took his son and that they were doing everything that they could to find him, but at the moment they were having no luck. By now he had tears streaming down his face, and the voice that was talking on the phone was fading. He little boy, his little Kurt was missing, some man had walked into his school and chose his son out of every other child and took his. He wasn't ever aware that he dropped his phone or that he was hyperventilating. He could hardly feel his buddy Paul's catch him of the Paramedics being rushed over to help him and Paul explained what was happening. _

_He could hardly remembered the rest of that day as he was rushed to the ambulance before he was able to breath normal and be lead into the school by the police while the parents were able to claim their child or children and leave giving him a concerned look. Pretty soon things picked up as he was involved in looking for his son, as Amber alerts, Newspapers, Advertisements and Flyers went out all looking for his little boy. _

_But, as the years went by, people slowing began to move on with their lives leaving Burt and a couple of his buddies to continue the search, but by the time five years went by the cops told him that there was nothing that they could do. They told him that he should never give up looking, that there could be a possibility that his son could be found, but they were going to be using a minimal amount of effort for this case as other cases popped up that moved their case back. Burt understood, but it still made him feel upset that his son was not found yet. _

"Burt are you okay?" Carole asked, walking into the bedroom and looking at her boyfriend as he stared at a photo.

"What if I never find him, what if he is missing forever and I will never see my little boy ever again?" he asked her. Carole sat beside him and placed her arm over his shoulder and held him close.

"It will be okay, we will find him even if it takes all our lives, we will find your little boy and we will reunite the both of you, and you will live together again." She told him and watched as he placed the picture back on the side table and allowed Carole to Bring him into the bed and hold him until he feel asleep dreaming about his little boy.

* * *

**Hope you Enjoyed, Leave a Comment if you want. **


	2. Chapter 2: Kurt

**wolfgirl15: Here is another chapter, this time it is from Kurt/Nathan's Point of view, I think this is what I am going to be doing for the whole story switching between Kurt and Burt and possibly other Characters as well as the story progresses. I hope you enjoy reading. ALSO: please note that I**** do not own anything that belongs to Glee. **

* * *

A boy around the age of 17 looked out the window of his bedroom, he was never allowed outside, never allowed to be on his own and never allowed to be left home alone. His schooling was done all at home with his mother while his father worked every day to bring in the money. Today looking outside all he wanted was to enjoy the sun and the warmth. Instead he was stuck inside the house.

"Nathan!" his mother yelled from down the stairs. "I know you are near the window."

"Sorry mom!" he yelled back and he closed the window and sat back on his bed. He was also not allowed to look out the window during the day, he was not allowed a cellphone and he was not allowed to be on a computer. The only thing in his room was a couple books, paper and pens.

He turned on his side and took a look at the two stuffed animals that his mother and father gave him when he was eight. He never told his parents that he called the animals two Kurt and Burt Hummel. After himself and his father, so he would never forget his and his father's name.

Kurt wanted nothing more than to leave the house and head back to Ohio, back to his father and his family, but he was watched constantly, there was even a security camera in his room. He had a schedule to go the bathroom and he was constantly watched during breakfast, lunch and supper.

When he was 10, he had decided to go along with what his kidnappers wanted, to be called Nathan Strong and be a happy family that they always wanted. When he thought about the time when he was taken from his school, he tried his best to block out what happened. All he knew was that it took him a year for him to figure out that if he listened to what they said he would not get punished and some of the punishment had lasting effects. He limped when he walked and his right arm can hardly hold his weight because of how many times his wrist was broken and re-broken.

"Nathan, Supper!" his mother yelled from down the stairs. Kurt sighed and got off the bed slowly placing minimal effort on his left leg and slowly made his way down the stairs to where his mother and father were waiting for him.

"Oh, sweetie is your leg bothering you again?" his mother asked sweetly, Kurt nodded and took his seat next to his father. He looked down at the table looking at the expanse of food.

"What is the occasion? Kurt asked looking at the expensive food.

"Don't you remember, today is the day that we found you and brought you into our lives." His mother told him giving him the biggest smile.

"Oh, that is right." He remembered, looking back down at the table.

"Sweetie are you not happy?" his father asked,

"I'm sorry, my leg is really bothering me and it is making me feel sick." Kurt replied.

His mother got up quickly from her seat and walked into the kitchen where she grabbed a bottle of medication and handing him a couple pills and a glass of water. Kurt took the little pills and swallowed them and drinking the water the swallow them down.

"Try and eat something at least before you head back up." His mother asked him.

Kurt looked at the table and decided to take a bit of salad and listened to his parents' conversation before asking to be excused.

Once he was safely upstairs he changed into some nightwear and turned the light off and crawling into bed curling up to his stuffed animals holding tightly to the bear he called Burt whispering a promise.

_I will get back to you, No matter what I will do; we will be reunited…_before giving his bear a kiss and holding him tightly, like he was always done every single night since he was taken.


	3. Chapter 3: Burt

**Wolfgirl15: Here is another Chapter, I am not sure about updating everyday as I have been for the last three days, just as the thoughts as the story roll in my head and if I have free time to write and if I feel like writing but I hope you like this chapter, just a bit Burt and Finn. Next chapter will pick up a bit if I feel like it I might update later on tonight, or in my case early morning seeing as it is coming upon midnight here. **

**Remember, I do not own anything about Glee.**

* * *

It had been a week since the anniversary of Kurt's Kidnapping and Burt was in his shop going through paperwork that he had been working on for a while. It had gathered up when he put most of his efforts into finding his son, but now it was time to clean up and organize his office.

He was nearing the end of the pile when he came up with a folded piece of paper sitting on top of the pile. It was folded into four messily, like a child and there was writing on top for him to see.

_To Daddy, Love you_ and a squiggly heart drawn beside it. His hand froze, he never seen this before. He picked it up and took in the picture; it was of picture of him, he could tell because of the smaller drawing standing next to the figure that had no hair and a ball cap on. He gave a small chuckle as he realized that Kurt had placed him in a purple overall and him in an overly decorated one. Underneath he had written that when he was old enough he was going to help his dad with cars.

Burt stared at the picture a while longer taking in his son masterpiece before grabbing tape from his table drawer and taping it next to a picture of Kurt's school picture, the most recent one before he was taken. Looking at it he grabbed a sticky note and wrote a small message for himself.

_This is for you, I will find you, and I will never give up. _He taped it on the other side of Kurt picture and reminded himself to always look at the pictures and the note so that he would never lose hope.

He heard a small knock on the door and turned his chair to watch as Finn walked into the office. "Hi Burt, My mom made lunch and told me to deliver it to you." He said and looked at the picture on the wall. "That is new."

Burt looked back at the drawing, "Yeah, I found it in my paperwork, Kurt must have placed it there before, I just found it now." He told him and stood up stretching. He took the lunch and followed Finn out of his office.

"Need a break from all those numbers." Burt told Finn as he walked around the garage. They found a bench and sat in silence.

"Do you think you will ever see him again?" Finn asked after a moment of silence.

"I believe I will, my son is smarter than people think, I believe the only reason he has not have contacted me or anyone is because he is being held against his will." Burt told him.

Finn nodded, "I remember that day," he told Burt, "They would not let us leave the school or the classroom. Even after the school bell rang. I remember my mom coming to get me and other moms too." He replied.

"At the time I remember the teachers asking us if we had seen him, but only Puck knew about him going to that bathroom and Mrs. Carrie," He told Burt.

"Yeah I would think that for some people it would be scary to know that some stranger walked into the school and took a small boy." Burt replied crumpling up the bag that his lunch had come in. He took a look at the garbage can nearby and throwing the crumpled back and getting it in the hole.

"I hope that you find him Burt, Kurt sounds like an awesome dude from the stories you have told me and my mom about him, even if it was only the past eight years," his voice quieted as he finished his sentence.

"I know, but I am never going to give up, he is alive out there, I know it." Burt told Finn as he stood up and started to head back to his little office while some of his workers had come back from their lunch break.

"Well I am going to get back to some of the papers," Burt said waving good bye to Finn and headed back into the little office and back in his seat taking one last look at the drawing before taking the latest paper on the list reading it through and started working on the numbers.


	4. Chapter 4: Kurt

**Wolfgirl15: Alright here is another chapter, now this is a chapter that is going to start making this interesting, I am not going to tell you what is going to happen you are just going to have to find out like the rest, but I hope you enjoy. REMEMBER: I do not own glee in any shape or form. **

* * *

A week had passed since the anniversary of Kurt's kidnapping and Kurt was back to staring out the window, he was once again dreaming about leaving the out even if it was in the back yard.

"Nathan, can you come down here?" His mother called.

Kurt replied and he limped away from the window towards the door and down the stairs to where his mother and father were waiting.

"Guess what Nathan, Your father got a new Job so we are moving!" his mother explained happily.

"Where are we going?" Kurt asked wondering if they were going closer or further away from Ohio, at the moment they were living just outside of Ohio in West Virginia in a town called Mineral Well.

"We are moving a small town call Westerville, It is back in Ohio, you were born there and it has been Eight years since we moved here and your father has been offered a better paying job." His mother explained.

"When are we moving?" he asked, inside he was really excited, maybe this time he would have a chance to leave the house and find his father.

"In a month, this way we can finalize everything, the mortgage, finding a new house, and we have decided to place you into school, there is only so much your mother can teach you and we believe that you are trusted enough to be going to school." his father told him.

Kurt gave him the brightest smile that he had ever giving his family. "You mean I get to go to school and interact with people my age?" he asked just to make sure that this was something that they were joking about.

"Yes, you get to interact with kids your age," his mother responded happy that her son is smiling.

"Can we also see if there is a way to leave the pain in my leg and arm?" he asked. Quietly. The last time that he asked this question he got into trouble and added more pain.

"honey we discussed this already, we went to the doctors, you were born with thin bones, thus making the healing process difficult, the only thing that they gave us was these pills to help stop the pain when it gets too bad," his mother explained.

"Oh, I guess I forgot." He told her and gave him a crooked smile. "Would I at least be able to get a brace for my leg or a cane to help ease the pressure?" he asked.

His parents looked at each other, "We have never thought of that before," they said. "When you start school we will buy you one to help you get to your classes," his father told him.

Kurt limped over to his parents and gave them one of his rare hugs that his parents had received from him in the past eight years. "Thanks." Kurt said and stepped back and give his parents a smile.

"Now, I want you to head up to your room and start organizing and slowly gathering items that you want to bring, you are also expected to help pack down here to the best of your ability." His father explained. Kurt nodded and slowly limped back upstairs to start planning.

A week later, his parents had come into his room to check on his progress looking at the boxes he had packed and lined nicely along the wall, the only things that were left in his room was clothes, his bed and sheet as everything was being sent to their new house.

"Nathan, we had decided to bring you along this way you can pick your room and we will also be getting you a cane to help you walk better." His mother told him.

"Thanks mom, I'll be down soon." Kurt said and slowly got off of his bed putting as little pressure on his leg before he was able to follow his parents out the door and outside. Before he got into the car, he took one deep breath, it had been a while since he was able to smell fresh air and actually be outside.

"Nathan, get in the car." His father called.

Kurt quickly got in and constantly stared out the window, looking at the things he had missed while held in his 8 years of captivity.

For the past two hours, he watched cars zoom by, houses change from one to another, children and adults walking the streets and ever looking at his parents sometime giving them a warm smile.

It wasn't long before they passed an elegant looking building and pulling into the driveway of a beautiful house. Kurt got out of the car and took in his soon to be new surroundings. His father unlocked the house door and already some of the things were unpacked or have just been left in the rooms marked upon what goes where.

He followed his parents as they showed him the different rooms and them pointed out two rooms that he has a choice, the one on the main floor and the other on the second floor up.

"I will take the main floor, it would be easier with my leg." Kurt told them.

His father nodded and left to head outside and grab a couple of Kurt's boxes and place them in the room.

"There that way the movers know which room to place your boxes in." his father said.

They walked around the house one more time and even showing him the fenced in backyard where they told him that he was going to be allowed outside at times which made Kurt happy.

They talked about the new changes in the house for about an hour before it was time for them to head back to their other house. Kurt managed to take a look at the elegant building that was attached to his neighbourhood.

"That's going to be your new school Nathan." His mother explained.

"What is it called?" Kurt asked watching as the beautiful building disappeared from his view.

"I believe the school is called Dalton Academy for Boys" his mother told him, "I believe you will like it there."

Kurt could wait for him to step foot in a school, he couldn't wait until he was back in the public's eye.


	5. Chapter 5: Kurt

**Alright readers, here is another chapter, this time longer, sorry for the long wait, but here it is, I hope you enjoy. Remember, I own nothing of Glee, Just playing in their sandbox .**

* * *

When Kurt got up the next morning he got ready for the day dressing in his new uniform as well as putting his new brace on his leg and grabbing his new cane as well. He hobbled down the stairs where his parents were already placing food on the table for him. He also noticed that his father was dressed nicely as well.

"I never did ask, but where is your new job?" Kurt asked taking his seat. His father gave him a smile.

"I actually got the job at Dalton as their history teacher, that is why it is a lot cheaper for you to attend this school." his father replied.

"Oh," Kurt said trying to sound as happy and surprised as he could. But inside his heart dropped, he thought that this was a way for him to be away from his so called parents and try to return to his real one.

"I also got the job as their school councillor," his mother said, but to him it felt like his chance of finding his father were diminishing as his parents talked about their new jobs.

"Are you ready to go?" his father asked, he looked up from the plate he was playing with and noticed that his parents looked ready to leave.

"Yeah, I am ready." He got down from his chair and grabbed his cane and with his parents he left the house and together they all walked to the new school.

When they got there his parents brought him to the main office to get the rest of his things and also for them to know where they were going and also talk to them about the possible struggles that their son would have with his limp.

"Ah, you must be the Strong family," the secretary commented as soon as they walked into the building.

"Yes, I'm Madeline, and this is Chris and our son Nathan." His mother replied.

"Alright then, we have everything here ready for all of you, here is Nathan's schedule and his locker that already has the necessary textbooks ready for him. Classes start in 20 minutes, however the teachers are aware of his disability and know to excuse him if he is a couple minutes late." The secretary told him and also said that his was not required to be there for his parents' orientation and his parents agreed and allowed him to head to his locker to grab the text that he would need for his first class.

He limped down the halls noticing a lot of stares that he was receiving, he ignored them and followed the little direction sheet that led to his locker and explained the school and how it was placed, along with the package was a key to an elevator that he was able to use for a couple of his classes as they were on the third and fourth floor of the school.

He found his locker and followed the code that was also included in the orientation package and opened the door grabbing the texts books for his next two classes. He placed them in the book bag that he had over his shoulder and closed the locker and started his trip to his first class, he was kind of relieved that his first two classes were on the first floor as his leg was sore today giving him little bouts of pain here ad again.

He followed a couple students ahead of him and ended up following them to his first class, he took a seat near the back to he could place his cane against the back wall so it did not trip anyone. A couple boys took seat around him, the looked at him but never talked to him and kept to themselves.

Kurt only heard the first sentence and realized that he did not want to hear anymore about what the blonde haired guy did to his girlfriend over the weekend. The blonde bloke continued to brag about his weekend activity with his guys friends until the teacher walked in and started the class.

Kurt was glad, he did not know if he wanted to hear more about the guys sexual life and what he had accomplished with his girlfriend of two months. He couldn't believe some of his friends and how they congratulated him on his accomplishments, he wondered if this was how all the guys talked about, he never really met other guys, but he sure hoped that they were not all like his fellow classmates.

His math teacher started off with a quiz to test the knowledge of the class that had paid attention to the lesson and to see who studied and who didn't before exam time came along. Looking at the paper of questions and equations, he started jotting down his answers as well as the work that lead up to the answered he knew about it. He answered all the questions and looked to be one of the many that had already finished the quiz while other were still working on it. His mother had covered the subject of algebra so he knew everything about this subject plus more.

He took a quick glance to the guys who were talking about their friends sexual activities and noticed that they were one of the guys who were having trouble finishing the paper on time.

The teacher waiting for another, 10 minutes before asking the students to bring their paper up to the desk for him to mark, Kurt looked around at the boys who quickly got up from their desk and that he was left alone in the back. He slid his chair and slowly got out of the chair and wincing as his hip gave a sharp pain before using the desk as leverage as he made his way to the front. Some of the boys who had already made their way back to their desk watched as Kurt limped to the front and placed the paper on the desk before limping back to his desk ignoring the stares as he took his seat and rubbed his hip.

He looked to the front and listened to the teacher as he explained more about algebra and about the upcoming test that was going to be placed on them and worth a large chunk of their grade as well as a project that would be included with the test. He wrote down notes even though he already knew the stuff and wrote his own notes along the side that his mother taught him, that also made it easier for him to understand math.

When the bell rang, he waited for the rest of the boys to leave the class and slowly got his way out of his desk grabbed his bag and cane and limped to his next class that was located on the other side of the school, but still on the same floor. He followed the boys that were headed to the same direction.

He was still limping though the halls when the bell rang, however looking at the numbers on the door he was getting close to his class until he found the door and limped in. the teacher gave him a smile and he found and empty seat near the front. He placed his cane under the desk and under his seat and pulled out the book needed for this class. The teacher was already back to telling the class about the importance about writing a proper paper and how everything should be cited.

Kurt took out another blank notebook and started jotting down notes as the teacher was talking. He remembered his mother teaching him something like this, but not as elaborate as the teacher was explaining.

When that class was over, Kurt took a look at his schedule and noticed that his next class before lunch was on the third floor. He took out his map and looked for the sign that was the elevator and found it right away; he placed the key that he was giving in the key slot and opened the doors and pressed the button to the third floor. He watched as some of the students give him an envious look before they were closed out by the elevator doors closing.

When he got to his floor his got off the elevator, read his map one more time and walked down the east wing to his next class which happened to be an art class. He took his seat and was happy that he was not the last person to arrive.

He settled in his seat and waited for the bell to ring. When it did everyone was in the class and the teacher was gathering everyone's attention. Everyone looked like that they wanted to be in this class, they were all eager to hear what the teacher was about to say.

As she started to talk he too was excited about the upcoming art project, they were to design their own style of outfit as long as it had the Dalton colors. Kurt already had many designs in his mind about what he wanted to do until the teacher told them that they were going to be placed in pairs. Kurt was nervous, he yet to meet anyone who was willing to work with him. The teacher started calling out names before he heard his.

"Nathan and Thad" the teacher replied.

Kurt stayed where he was and watched as a Tall boy with Brown hair and Brown eyes walked towards him.

"Since everyone is matched up and you're left alone, I am guessing that you are Nathan?" Thad asked.

"Yeah, I'm Nathan, Nathan Strong." Kurt replied and held out his hand.

"Nice to meet you, So you are the new kid?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am, I was homeschooled for most of my life." Kurt replied.

"So this must be a big change then, from Homeschool to private school." Thad replied.

"Yeah, it is a change, but a nice one," Kurt replied. And it wasn't long before they got down to work. When the bell rang, Thad stood up, "Did you want to eat lunch with me a few other guys?"

"Kurt looked down at his cane, "No you go ahead, I might be a bit late to get to the lunch room, I do not want to keep you back." Kurt said as he slowly got up and grabbed his cane and leaning it against his chair as he packed his stuff and placing it on his back.

"Oh, okay, if you change your mind, we sit near the middle closest to the windows." He said and waited till Kurt grabbed his cane and was limping down the aisles before he gave Kurt one last wave before leaving the room with Kurt limping behind him going a different way. He ended up at the elevator and pressed the button to go up to his next class that was on the fourth floor.

His last class before lunch was his French class, and knowing so much about French already from his real mother, he had no problem keeping up with the class that day, but he still took notes and answered some questions when he was called on.

When the bell rang he waited for everyone to leave before he made his way to the elevator and back down to his locker. He dropped off his bag and grabbed just a small note book to take with him. He followed the boys to the lunch room and waited in line like the other, he knew it was going too balance the food on his tray while walking. He slide the tray collecting the food he wanted and paid for it and took a deep breath.

He placed the tray so it was leaning over the edge just a bit before grabbing the edge and slowly walking towards and empty seat, he could feel the strain in his hand as he walked.

"Need a hand?" Kurt almost yelped and dropped the tray but Thad grabbed it before any food went to waste.

"Do not so that," Kurt said and gave him a smile, "Thanks though."

"So I got your food…" he trailed off, "If you sit with us I'll give you your tray back." He gave him a smile, Kurt hesitated before agreeing and following Thad back to a table where a bunch of boys sat talking wildly with each other.

"Who you have their Thad?" a boy asked sitting on the other side of Kurt.

"Names Nathan," he replied and placed the tray down beside his own seat.

"Hi Nathan," the boy next to him said.

"Hi," Kurt said not knowing what else to say.

"Sorry, my name is Wes." He told him.

"Oh sorry, Hi Wes." Kurt replied this time adding the name.

"It is okay," he replied.

"So is this table a special table?" Kurt asked looking at the all the Boys who were easily interacting with one another. Almost like they were a part of something.

"Yeah, this is the Warbler table." Thad spoke.

"Warbler?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah it is our schools Glee club." Wes explained.

"Glee Club?" Kurt asked again. When he said this the whole table went silent.

"You do not know what a Glee Club is?" A boy sitting across from him asked.

"Not really, I've been home school ever since I was eight." Kurt explained.

"Oh, then you are forgiven, but to answer your question, a Glee club is basically a singing Club." Another boy explained.

"So it is only singing?" Kurt asked.

"Yup," Wes said. Kurt wanted to ask if he could join but the amount of boys already seating he could already see disappointment.

"That's pretty cool actually." He finally said.

"Do you sing?" a boy sitting next the one across from him asked.

"Not much," Kurt lied, the one thing his parents let him do was sing.

"That is cool, we have practice afterschool today, you should come and watch." Another boy spoke.

"I will let you know," Kurt said, "I have to ask my parents." He said.

"Okay," Thad asked Kurt for his map and circles where the music room was where they practice to let him know where to go if he was allowed. Kurt thanked him and sat their listening to their conversations and also being added when he was asked. When the Bell rang Thad helped him with his things before they headed their own way.

When he got to his locker, he grabbed his things, he was both excited and scared, he had no clue what his parents were going to say, but he really wished that they would allow him to at least listen to this group, maybe in the future he could join, but he knew that he was going to have to convince his parents to him be a part of a club that can be listed in papers with pictures and sometimes videos.

He really hoped his parents would agree.

* * *

**Tell me what you think, also if there are any Grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes, sorry, Not really my strong suit. Anyways hoped you enjoyed. **


	6. Chapter 6: New Directions

**Wolfgirl15: Alright here is another chapter for you guys, Different point of view, I hope you like it because I need then in order for this story to progress, I hope you are not to disappointed in me for this chapter, it has been a while since I watched Glee, only because I've been watching TBBT (The Big Bang Theory) Anyways, this is unrelated, but here is the next chapter. **

**Remember, I do not own anything related to Glee, Just playing in their Sandbox ;)**

* * *

Finn looked around the choir room, beside him sat his best friend and teammate Puck and on the other side of his sat another teammate names Mike. He also took in some of the others in the room, there was his girlfriend Quinn who was talking with Santana and Brittany. Mercedes was talking to Tina and Artie, while Rachel was ignoring Ben. There were only 11 people in the glee club and Mr. Schue was trying hard to find one more other person so that they were able to compete at sectionals.

It was hard to believe that they had gotten this far, he remembered when he first had joined the glee Club, by the teacher blackmailing him, but he grew to love the club and even the drama that had been included with the club. The only bad part was when his best friend had gotten his girlfriend pregnant, he couldn't forgive his friend for the longest time, but now they were back to being best friends, but as the new year started they lost a team member and was now short a member.

"Alright guys, even though we cannot find another person for the team, I do have the names of the other teams that we might be competing against." Mr. Schuester said holding up a paper." We are going to be competing against a team called the Hipsters who are a group of senior citizen who are getting their GED and an all-boys Acapella Team from Dalton called the Warblers."

"It doesn't matter, no one wants to join our club, and ever since Matt left we do not have enough to even compete." Santana spoke and crossed her arms.

Mr. Schue was about to speak when there was a knock on the door and all heads turned to look towards the door. There stood a boy who Finn, Puck and Mike knew; it was the new boy that played on the team.

"Um, some girl named Rachel invited me." The guy said.

"Did she tell what for?" Santana said staring at the boy, as a bunch of names for the boy popped up in her head, the one being Trouty mouth staring at his mouth that seemed too large for his face.

"She said that I should just show up," he said placing his hand behind his head and giving it a scratch.

"And I am glad you did." Rachel said and got off her seat and grabbed the boy by the arm and placed him in her seat while she took the empty seat beside him and away from Jacob.

"What I asked you to join is called New Directions and we are a Glee Club." Rachel told him.

"A Glee Club?" Sam asked confused.

"It's a singing Club dude," Finn said.

"That is right, we are a Glee Club and we are looking for another member so we would be able to compete at Sectionals, I hope you wouldn't mind staying and just checking it out and if you like it you can stay and if not you can leave we are not going to force you stay." Mr. Schue told him.

"Sure I guess I'll stay, it is not like there is anything else I could be doing at the moment." He spoke.

Most of the glee members smiled hoping that he would stay; Sam still had his mind to make up.

The whole session, they showed Sam just how fun Glee Club could be and how talented the glee club members were. Well other than that Jacob Kid, Sam thought that they were pretty cool.

"I think I might stay," Sam said after Mr. Schue had asked if he would like to join the club.

The whole club cheered and were happy that they had just enough people to head off to sectionals that were coming up. They invited him to join as they started planning for their performances'.

"Alright guys I have to leave early." Finn said. "Burt needs some help in the shop."

"How is he?" Mercedes asked.

"He's doing good, he found a picture that Kurt drew before he went missing and posted it up with his own personal message, I swear that man is not going to give up until he has his son in his arms." Finn said, proud that he knew someone so strong and to show him that no matter what happens that there is always hope.

Sam watched at his teammate named Finn left, "What happened to this Kurt?" Sam asked.

"When we were in Public school, some man walked into the building claiming to be one of the students Uncle and ended up taking Kurt with him because he was the first child he had seen. No one knew he was missing until recess was over." Rachel explained.

"Burt has never given up on finding his son; he knows that he is still alive and believe that he will be reunited with his son in the future." Mercedes explained.

"Wow," was all Sam could say, he could imagine what his father would be like if he or his little brother or even his little sister was taken away.

"Yeah," Mercedes said. The rest of the club was silent; they did not know what to say after but Mr. Schue fixed the silence when he started talking about getting ready for Sectionals.

Everyone started paying attention because now they had just enough people to qualify for Sectionals and were starting to get excited for the coming weeks, even Sam the new kid could feel the excitement flowing in the room.

When The Club was over, Mr. Schue asked for Sam to stay back. "So what did you think of today?" he asked.

Sam looked up at the teacher, "I think I am going to stay." Sam gave Mr. Schue a smile.

"That is great I cannot wait to see you here tomorrow." Mr. Schue said and then let Sam leave smiling to himself that he can bring the kids to the Sectionals this year.

* * *

**Also if there are mistakes, (and I know that there are some because really when your typing mostly at midnight, and that fact I know I am not at par with grammar for my age,) but I am trying to improve and what better way than to learn by correction mistakes. Also if there are some capitalized lettering, terribly sorry for that, nasty writing habit it is, but I hope you enjoyed, next chapter I do believe it will be in Kurt's point of view. **


	7. Chapter 7: The Warblers

**Wolfgirl15: I know I said that the next one would be Kurt but I thought, why not at the Warblers and see their perspective on Kurt's Parents decision, so here is the next chapter, so the next chapter will be from Kurt's point of view, you'll see why. I hope you enjoy this chapter, let me know what you think. Remember, I do not own Glee.**

* * *

Kurt walked through the halls towards the music room where the Warblers were and knocked on the door.

"Nathan you're here!" Thad called, Kurt shook his head,

"I am just here to let you know that I cannot come and watch practice nor am I allowed to join," Kurt said and gave them a smile, "I have to go my parents are waiting for me."

The Warblers watched as the new boy left the room and shut the door. Everyone in the room was silent, they were confused, the Warblers were one of the exclusive clubs that most parents wanted their children in, no parent have ever told them that they were not allowed to join unless it was because of grade, but the way that Thad had talked about Nathan, that there was no problems when it came it academics.

"That was strange." Wes said looking at the rest of the council. Everyone in the room agreed.

"Do you think that we should so something about it? Maybe this would be good for Nathan," Blaine said. The rest of the council agreed with this as well.

"Yes, we should, I think that we should ask his parents first, they both work here at the school, his father is a teacher and his mother is a guidance councillor." Trent said; he knew almost every single worker in the school old and new.

"Then it is settled, tomorrow we are to ask the Strong's about their son to at least audition, and if we like him then convince them to allow their son to join, Agreed?" Wes asked, the rest of the room agreed, and he slammed his gavel down before continuing with their next order of business and selecting possible songs and formations for the upcoming competitive season.

The next day, Kurt avoided Thad and everyone else in the Warblers, when he asked if he could stay after school, his parents were not impressed, he could still feel the pain in his arm and leg where his father had grabbed him and forced him in his room, before his door closed he could see a slight hint of fear on their face. Maybe they were not ready for him to interact with people.

Throughout the whole day, Kurt avoided everyone and did his work with no questions asked and at lunch he ate by himself and avoided everyone he had met the day before.

The Warblers looked at the boy from their table and noticed the big difference in the boy even though most of them have yet to meet him.

"Do you think his parents did something to him?" Ethan asked, looking at the group. Most of them wondered the same thing.

"Maybe asking his parents would backfire on Nathan instead." David asked.

Wes was thinking, he still thought that is would be a good idea to talking to his parents about allowing him to join, but looking at the boy made him feel conflicted.

"I am still going to ask." Wes said, but hoped that there would be no backlash on the boy who became silent overnight.

When lunch was over, Wes had a spare so he decided to head to the Guidance councillor to talk to Nathans mother, he walked in the office and made his appointment and sat on the couch and waited.

"Wes Montgomery," the lady spoke, he got off of the couch and followed Nathan's mother into her office.

"Mr. Montgomery, what bring you into my office today," she asked.

"I am here about your son Nathan," Wes said, he looked his mother and notice that when he said this she looked a little hesitant, "I am part of the singing group called the Warblers, and we would really appreciate if you allowed Nathan to join," he asked staring at her.

Madeline looked at this boy; she knew all about the Warblers, she knew that they were in the paper for their singing as well as competing at other school. She was afraid, letting Nathan into the public view already raised her chances of getting caught.

"I will talk with my husband tonight, and Nathan will let you know what we had decided." She told him. Wes nodded and left the small room headed to the library where he spent the rest of his spare.

His next class he told David, the other council member that he had talked with Nathan mother, but they had to wait until Nathan came with his parent's decision. David nodded before they both turned around and listened to the teacher.

By the end of the day, they told the group about how Wes' talk went and soon the Warblers were left wondering if Nathan would be visiting them sooner, later or end up avoiding them all together.


	8. Chapter 8: Kurt

**Wolfgirl15: Another chapter ready for you, like I said before this was going to be the talk with his parents, here you will also learn more about the reason why they did not want Kurt out in the open, and also why he has no time to find his father and the clear up the mess of if he is allowed or not. I hope you enjoy. Also apology in advance, as I said before sorry about my Grammar and sentence structure, this is not my strong point at all.**

**Remember, I do not own Glee in any shape or form.**

* * *

When Kurt met up with his parents after school, they were talking with each other and quieted as he walked closer to them.

"Nathan, we want to talk to you when we get home." His mother said. Kurt nodded and almost flinched when his father placed his hand on his shoulder. He could still feel the bruised handprint on his arm from the day before.

"Okay." Kurt said, and followed his parents' home.

When they got into the house, they all went to living room where they each took their respective seats, Kurt's father sat in the armchair while his mother and he sat on the loveseat.

"A lovely young man visited me today in my office," his mother said, "He asked me to reconsider about letting you join this glee club."

His father looked between his mother and Kurt. "Nathan, you know the reason why we did the things we did." His father said.

Kurt nodded, "Because the man who took before will try to take me again." He repeated. This was a sentence that his parents had forced him to say every single day until they believed it sunk in. he remember how they did this and could sometimes still feel the pain of their slaps as he denied that he was not their child and they he was the child of Burt and Elizabeth Hummel, that they were the bad people and not his father.

"You are right, we are just trying to protect you, and we do not want that bad man to take away our baby." His mother said. "But we also know how important it is for you to interact with teens your age."

"So you are letting me at least audition?" Kurt asked his father, he was the one he was most afraid of.

"yes, we are, and if you do happen to get in you are also allowed to join, however we are to be notified if there are competitions and public performances so we could attend and be there to protect you if something does happen." His father explained.

Kurt nodded, and got up and gave his parents and unexpected hug, something that he rarely did on his own. He would only hug his parents if they were in public or had guests over.

"Thank you," Kurt said.

"You are welcome." His parents said together.

Kurt nodded and told his parents that he had some homework to do and said that he will be down for supper when it was ready and limped to his room where he got ready with his text books and binder. His parents still did not allow him a computer, so he had learned to hand write everything. His teachers allowed him to hand in hand written assignments, however some of them required to be type so he would spend his lunch in the library typing out his paper as fast as he could including citations and sources. Because of this, he did not have enough time to even begin to search for his father. His parents had placed him in all advance classes and expected him to be top in all his classes. Already he could feel the strain on his body and his mind.

Since he started school he already had many assignments that his parents said that he could do in advance so that he could get into some of the best colleges and universities with scholarships. His parents had also requested past assignments so that left him to do nothing but homework when he was home and during his free time. He had no time for himself and wondered if he was accepted into the Warblers if he would have time to finish his current and past assignments before they piled up and overwhelmed him.

"Nathan dinner," his mother knocked on his door, she opened it up and saw him sitting on his bed with assignments surrounding him. She felt bad that she had asked the principle to allow Nathan to do the assignments that the students had already finished near the start of the year, but she knew that he son was smart and could handle it.

"Okay, mom, I am just finishing the last of the Math problems that would get me caught up with everyone else." He replied.

"That is good, are you caught up in any other classes?" she asked.

"On top of math, I finished history and science, I still have English, French, Art, and Social Studies." He replied.

"That is good, I do hope that you are almost caught up in those categories?" his mother asked watching as Nathan placed each assignment in different folders placed on his bed.

"Yes, I have finished and handed in at least the first three assignments in each class." He replied. His mother nodded and accompanied him to the dining room where his father was already seated waiting for them.

Kurt took his seat and waited for his parents to say grace, he mumbled the words and finishing the prayer with them before eating. His parents did small talk including him and asking him when he was going to audition and what song he was going to be singing.

Kurt replied the best he could, he had no idea when he was going to audition, or if he even had a song to sing, and his parents hardly let him listen to music saying that it was going to corrupt his mind, the only songs he knew were Christmas song and songs that his parents listened to.

After Supper, Kurt headed back to his room and fished out most assignment working on the current ones before working on the past one. By the time he finished three assignments, it was time for bed. He packed them away, placed them in his bag and got ready to sleep. He took off his knee brace, changed into his night clothes and crawled into bed turning the light off.

Tomorrow he was going to find Thad and tell him the good news, and hopefully see if he would be able to help him find a song to sing. He closed his eyes, hoping to dream about tomorrow, as well as hoping to dream about his father.

* * *

**Let me know what you think, Hope you enjoyed, **


	9. Chapter 9: New Directions The Warblers

**Wolfgirl15: Here is another chapter, this time it is a double point of view, I guess if you want to call it that, between both New Directions and The Warblers. Please remember that I have trouble with writing such as Grammar, I'm trying my best, but sometimes my best is not good for some people, so I once again apologize in advance. I'm working on getting better. I hope you Enjoy.**

**Remember: I own nothing of Glee.**

* * *

Some of boys and also Tina were sitting in the room as their Glee director talked to them about how disrespectful they had been to Coach Beiste. How she had handed in her resignation letter and that it was up to them to keep her in the school. The boys and Tina looked at each other, however the one boy they did not pay attention was Jacob, as he was only hear to get the scoop for his latest blog.

They all started discussing on plans to keep The coach, but Tina's idea was the best, because they had not had a chance for them to sing their mash-up so they had decided that the boys was serenade her in apology and hopes that she would stay.

By the end of their performance, Tina and the guys apologized to Beiste, and gave her a big hug that included everyone in the group. By the end of the day, Beiste had changed her mind and told them that she was going to stay, however that if anything of this happened again, they would be dealing with her and her routine workout. The group nodded and each left the room.

"Hey Finn, Can I talk to you?" Puck said, Finn nodded and followed his best friend, when he got to the room, he noticed that this was where most of the Glee club ended up, Except for Rachel and Jacob.

"Whoa, what's this about?" Finn asked as he too took one of the seats.

"We are her to discuss who we should send to spy on the Warblers." Puck said. The rest of the group nodded.

"When we googled the Birds, they have made it to Nationals three times, that is three time more than we did, we need the dirt on them, there are no videos only new articles, The only reason they never made it to Nationals was because of Vocal Adrenaline." Santana said, and the other girls nodded.

"We really need to see what we are going up against and who we are going against. We already know that we are going to be beating the geezers, we just need someone who looks enough like a school boy to fit in with that Hogwarts place and dish out what we are going up against." Puck explained.

"I will go," Sam said, they all looked at him, almost judging him, and planning. They looked at up judging him from his feet to his hair.

"Trouty Mouth will do, he already looks like one of those preppy boys, all we need are those boxed blue blazers and no one will be the wiser." Santana said. The rest of the group nodded with her.

"Where are we going to get something like that?" Finn asked.

"Lucky for you, we followed some of those blazer wearing preps around the mall and found out where they buy their school uniforms, with a little help from Santana here we will be able to get a blazer that will fit you by the next glee practice." Quinn said.

Sam nodded and stood still while the girls measured. The boys were talking about the possibilities of beating the competition this year, and wondering what Sam was going to bring back from his spying excursion.

After the measurements were finished, they all went their separate ways. Tomorrow they were going to talk more about their plans for their spying.

Sam was walking with Finn as they headed out of the school. "What would happen if that Rachel girl found out?" Sam asked.

"We actually do not know what will happen; we just do not want to take chances that she would rat out to Mr. Schue." Finn said.

"Isn't she your Kinda, sorta girlfriend?" he asked.

Finn just looked ahead, "Look, I got to go, I'll see you tomorrow." He said and walked away. Sam looked around, shrugged his shoulder and left the school grounds.

* * *

Kurt looked around the school, he was pretty sure that his friends were avoiding him thinking that it was their fault that he was so quiet yesterday. It was not their fault, it was his parents fault, they did not want him in the public eyes, they did not want him to be taken away from him, but with this he was hoping to be taken away, back to his father or that someone will notice and reunite the two.

He found Thad and the rest of his friends sitting around a table talking to each other. "Thad" Kurt asked.

Thad looked up to see Nathan standing there, "Oh, Hi Nathan." Thad said softly, Kurt looked at the ground before lifting his head back up.

"I was wondering if you are still holding auditions." He asked.

Thad stopped and looked at him, "Your parents' let you audition?"

"And join if I can, I just need your help." He said. The rest of the group watched the two. "I don't listen to music; my parents would not let me listen to music except for what they listen too." He replied.

"Are you sure you should even audition if you have no virtuous background," a boy said from the left of Thad.

"I know I may be lacking in the music department, but I do love to sing." Kurt said,

The rest of the group looked skeptical now, they wondered if inviting him to join was going to hinder their competing ability this year.

"We will let Thad and Nick here help you pick a song, your Audition will be afterschool," Wes said.

Kurt looked up at the senior, "I will try and do my best." He replied. "Thanks for this opportunity."

The rest of the group looked at Thad and Nick as they got up from the table and led Nathan to a small room where they started going over songs that he did know.

"My mom, she loved listening to Céline Dion." Kurt said, she had grown to love the woman's voice and would get the chance to listen when ever his mother played the song. "There is also Christmas Songs, My parents like singing Christmas songs."

"So you only know songs sung by Women and Holiday tunes?" Nick asked.

"Yes," Kurt said.

"Céline Dion, you do know that it is nearly impossible to sing her songs unless you are a countertenor right." Thad said.

"I know, but her songs are amazing." Kurt said,

Nick looked skeptical while Thad stared at him judging him. Was it possible this boy was a Countertenor?

"Sing one of your mother's songs." Thad said startling both Nathan and Nick.

"Right now?" Kurt asked. Nick looked back and forth between the two wondering if this was going to end badly.

"Yes, I want you to sing a song, a songs that your mother listens to, I'm sure you memorized at least one of them." He asked.

Kurt blushed, "Yes I did." He wasn't sure if he should sing the song, but he also wanted a chance to get him in the open and a chance to be pushed in the spot light so he show his father that he was still alive. He took a deep breath looked straight ahead pasted the two boys and opened his mouth.

_Every night in my dreams…_

The two boys' eyes widened at how beautiful Nathan's voice was, Thad was silently clapping in his mind, and he knew there was something special about this boy. They stood their listening as this boy sang out this song perfectly, he did not need help picking an audition piece, and this song would be perfect to showcase his voice.

Nick and Thad looked at each other and grinned, they were so going to win this year.

When Kurt was finished, he looked at the two boys where were grinning, "Nathan, that is the song that you are going to be singing for your audition." Thad said while Nick was nodding his head. Kurt smiled at the boys.

"So it was okay?" he asked, both boys nodded their heads, it had been a while since they had a countertenor in their group and this was going to take the boys by surprise.

Thad and Nick wished him luck and left the room, allowing Nathan to head to his class while they headed to their respectful classes their selves.

"So how did it go?" Wes asked as soon as Thad sat down.

"You have nothing to worry about." He replied and gave nothing away.

When Kurt's audition came up, No one declined his admittance into the group, all voicing the same thing that Nick and Thad thought when they first heard him sing.

This year was going to the Warblers.

* * *

**The Song that Kurt sang was "My Heart Will Go On," by Céline Dion, a song that I do not own. Let me know what you think. **


	10. Chapter 10: Sam

**Wolfgirl15: The plot is coming along nicely, I hope you like this chapter, sorry for any spelling mistakes/grammar mistakes. **

**Remember: I own nothing of Glee.**

* * *

Sam looked around the school, this school was way better than any other school that he had been to. Everything was clean and formal, even the students looked like they belonged there. He looked at the map that Santana had printed out before placing it back into the Blazer. He followed a couple boys down the halls taking different turns so they do not think that he was now supposed to be there.

"We are so going to nationals this year with Nathan." A boy in front of him says.

"Even though he has no musical experience, the fact that we now have a countertenor will open so many doors for us to perform." The boy next to the first boy spoke.

Sam knew a little about music and knew that they were talking about some guy who can sing different levels, looking at the boys he decided that he was going to keep an eye on them as he looked around for anything that would allow seeing what they were up against.

Sam managed to walk around the whole school outside and in and not even hearing the slightest song from anyone. He looked at his watched and noticed that it was almost time for him to head back home. He walked some more before he noticed a boy sitting under a tree with a small little bird.

A smile appeared on Sam's face as he secretly watched the boy whistle a song and having the bird return a song of its own.

"Nathan, thanks for watching him." Another boy walked up to the boy, Nathan, who was now standing up to greet the new boy who just appeared. Sam also noticed that he was leaning on a can while holding the cage in his other hand.

"It was no problem Blaine," they boy named Nathan said, the other boy, Blaine, smiled at Nathan and took the small cage and looked at the bird.

"I'm sorry for placing him with you but I forgot my key to my dorm and I was already late for class. Thank you so much for doing this." Blaine said.

"It was no trouble at all, but I have to meet Thad and Wes for practice, and If I want to make it on time, I have to leave now." Nathan said.

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow then." Blaine said. Nathan gave Blaine a smile before he walked away, Sam also noticed that he had a slight limp and was relying heavily on his cane.

Sam waited will the Kid named Blaine left before walking a couple feet away from Nathan. The boy stopped in front of two double door and knocked on them, the door was open by two different boys and allowed him in before shutting the door.

Sam waited outside for a bit trying to hear anything, but when he heard nothing he assumed that the room was sound proof and started walking away from the door when he heard the boys' voices. He had heard the song before and stopped and listened, he could hear the three boy's in the room as they each sang a different part of the song.

…_Don't you dare you look out your window everything's on fire…_

Even though there were only three voices they made the song sound amazing and new that the Glee club was going to have to work hard. He took out his phone and recorded them singing before he left the building, he walked to the nearest bus stop and pulled up the number for a taxi. He had to wait twenty minutes for the car before telling the driver the destination and settling in his set for the long drive back.

He thought about the boy under the tree, there was something tickling the back of his mind, like something he should remember. Something important, but thought that if it wasn't there to begin with then maybe it was worth remembering or all that important. Sam looked back down at his phone and pressing play listening to their voices once again before sighing and looking out the window.

When he got back to Lima, he got dropped off at the restaurant where he told them that he had gotten what they needed. Sitting at the Table everyone was there minus Rachel and Jacob. He took his seat nest to Santana and pulled out his phone.

"There are only three guys in the room; they are training a new voice." Same said before he hit the play button and all together New Directions listened to the three boys. When the recording was finish, the group just sat there.

"Wow." Artie said and the rest nodded.

"If that was only three I hate to hear the whole group." Puck said, with agreements from the table.

Sam dug in the Dalton Blazer and pulled out a piece of paper, "They are also having an open house where they Warblers are going to be Singing, all are welcome." He said spreading the paper out. "It is happening this Saturday."

"WE really have to check this group out." Finn said.

"Then it is agreed, we all take a trip to Dalton this Saturday," Santana said. And the group once again agreed.

That Saturday they were all going to be going to Dalton to hear these voices.

* * *

**Alright, I am going to clear up some questions that may be looming about in this chapter. **

**The whole reason why Sam did not get caught was because: **

**He was dressed in a uniform that Santana managed to get a hold of.**

**Secondly, there was a lot of students in Dalton that no one suspected him, and the teachers all thought that he was on spare (Study Period) or heading to a different class, **

**Thirdly, because Sam did not get caught no one suspected that he could be a spy, Thus leaving him able to spy properly and for New directions to have a chance to hear their voices early. **

**And Lastly, to those who are wondering if there are going to be a ship/romance in this story, I haven't decided that yet. At the moment, I am focusing on the whole Finding Kurt before anything happens. Try not to get your hopes up, but I am also not denying that there might be some slight Fluff in the story it just may not be what and who you were thinking about. **

**If you have any questions don't be afraid to ask, also constructive criticism is also welcome, I always like to know how I can improve. **

**Also, sorry for the weird updates, I have a strange habit of writing at night/morning between 11pm-2am.**

**The Song, if you do not know, is: Safe and Sound by Taylor Swift, Covered by Sam Tsui.**

** Enjoy.**


	11. Chapter 11: Kurt

**Wolfgirl15: Sorry for the Long Wait, but here it is I hope you enjoy. **

**Remember I do not own anything about glee.**

* * *

Kurt was standing behind the curtain with the rest of the Warblers, today was Parents night and they were going to be preforming. Thad noticed his nervousness and excused himself from his group and walked over to him.

"Are you okay Nathan?" Thad asked walking up to the boy.

"Yeah, I am, I have never performed before in front of a whole bunch a people before, Actually, I have never performed in front of anyone ever until I auditioned for the Warblers." Kurt told them, looking down at the cane in his hand.

"You will do fine, you do fine in practice, just think of this as a practice for sectionals that are coming up." Thad said placing a hand on Nathan's shoulder.

Kurt smiled at his friend and stood in his spot behind James and beside Ethan; he took a deep breath and looked ahead, waiting for the announcement where they were going to walk on the stage in this formation and then getting into their spots.

Kurt was glad that he got minimal movement because of his leg; the warblers understood this and did not get frustrated with him when he would stumble, or someone was there to catch him if his knee gave out halfway through. They even joked if Kurt accidently trip over his cane, sometimes he would go without it, but Thad had suggested that he went with the cane that way they can take it into account when they are doing choreography.

When Kurt heard the introduction and they were called on stage, Kurt walked with the group, the sound of his cane making a soft thumping noise before he stood in his assigned spot and waited for the cue.

He looked to his left and his right and smiled at their formation, he was in the middle row and in a place they choreographed that had as little dance as possible so it would not aggravate his leg and he could dance with his cane without tripping any one of them. With a small cue the first row started singing.

Kurt looked out into the audience; he could see everyone enjoying the music including his parents. He dances his part, sang in the right spot and overall had a good time. When the song was over, he bowed like the rest of them and smiled as he walked off the stage. He was following behind the group, when his leg seized, sending sharp pains. He stopped waling and grabbed his leg. This wasn't this first time that this happened and he was sure that this was not going to be the last. He limped over to a stage prop that was high enough for him to sit on and he massaged his leg waiting for the pain to reside.

Thad noticed that Nathan was not with them, so he trailed back to the stage and saw him sitting on a mushroom prop they had used when they allowed a middle school to use their stage for their production of Alice and Wonderland.

"Nathan?" Thad called as he walked up to him. He noticed that Kurt was rubbing his leg. "Your leg seized again?"

Thad watched as Nathan gave a sad smile still rubbing his leg. "Come on, I'll help you back to Warbler Hall. You medication is in your bag there right?" Thad asked.

Kurt nodded; He should really be carrying around his pain medication in case something like this happened again.

Thad helped Nathan up and together they walked back to the Warbler Hall where most of the visitors and Parents were standing around talking to one another. David and Wes saw that Thad was helping Nathan and rushed over to them to see if Nathan needed anything.

"No, Just my pain medication." He replied. David nodded and headed to the music room where his bag was. By now he had caught the attention of most people in the room and started to blush. His parents noticed him and walked over.

"Nathan, sweetie, is your leg bothering you again?" his mother asked. Kurt nodded to them. David walked over with his bottle and a glass of water. Kurt smiled at the boy and took the items, be popped the pills and drank the water. His mother grabbed the cup to dispose of it while he pocketed his bottle of pills.

Kurt smiled at the people around him and told him them that he was going to alright in a bit, when his pain medication kicked in. The people smiled back before moving around the room.

His parents left to talk to some of the parents while Thad stayed beside before the pain in his leg lessened and he was able to walk leaning mostly on the cane. He looked around the room and noticed a couple teenagers that looked around his age.

There was one person that kept staring at him, and every time to look straight back the teen would look in a different direction, but every time Kurt went back to talk to Thad, he could see the tall teen giving him strange looks.

He also noticed that many of the teens there were interested in the Warblers that also caught the attention of Thad.

"They look familiar." That said to Nathan who was looking at the group also.

"Simple, they are New Directions." Wes said scaring Kurt and Thad together.

"Whoa, Wes, don't pop up like that." That said, while Kurt laughed.

"Let's go greet them." Wes said, Thad nodded and stayed near Kurt as they walked over to where most of the other teens had gathered.

"I hope you liked the show," Wes said to the group, the all looked ashamed and embarrassed that they had gotten caught.

"You guys are really great," the tall one said, the one that was staring at Kurt with a weird expression from across the room.

"Thanks," Wes said, "But, we are only going to let it go this time, next time we catch you, we are reporting you."

"Yeah, we got that." The tall guy said and looked back at Kurt.

"You looked really familiar…" The tall one explained looking at Kurt. Almost studying him, Kurt blushed under the scrutiny.

The rest of the Warblers had stopped what they were doing and made their way over to the three. "Wes, Nathan, Thad, come on, David wants to sing one more song." Blaine said.

"We will be there." Wes said, and turned to face the group again. "It was nice meeting you, but hopefully our next encounter will be at Sectionals." The group nodded and one by one they all left, but not without the tall one giving Kurt one more look before rejoining the group and leaving.

When the three got to the rest of the group, they already had started the beat for the song, a song that they sang almost every day, and a song Kurt had enjoyed and learned quickly, and smiled as he sang with the group. The boy that was looking at him fell back into his mind.

* * *

**Alright, there is something about this chapter that made it difficult to write, I had a really hard time trying to figure out what I was going to write about, and how I was going to go about New Directions and the Warblers meeting. Even now it feels like I can stop right there, but there can be more written. I am in a pickle, but I hope you enjoy. **

**If you are wondering the song they sang for the Parents was Good Life by One Republic and the second song was Teenage Dream by Katy Perry. **


	12. Chapter 12: Sam

**Wolfgirl15: Here is another chapter for you, I hope you like it, and there is a twist in this chapter that I hope you will enjoy. I liked writing it certainly. **

**Remember I do not own Glee.**

* * *

New Directions took three different cars; Finn was in a Car with Puck, Sam and Artie, While Santana, Brittany, Quinn were in another and Tina, Mike and Mercedes were in the last car. Most of them were thinking about what they were going up against, while Finn was still thinking about the boy.

"Dude, Finn you've been having that look on your face ever since we saw the Warblers sing, what is on your mind." Artie asked

"That boy, the one with cane, Nathan, he looked really familiar." Finn said.

"You heard what he said though, he just moved there." Puck added.

"Actually, you are right, he did look familiar." Sam said thinking about but nothing was coming to mind. Soon after, the subject turned to videos games and the up-coming competition against the team that they just visited and against the Hipsters.

Everyone went their own direction once they got back in Lima. Puck, Sam, Artie and Finn and headed to Finn house for a round on halo. They helped Artie out of the car into the house and down to Finn's room.

They all settled on the couch and started up the game. Puck and Finn went first while Artie watched. Sam looked around the room; this was the first time that he was in Finn's house.

Sam looked around and noticed a larger picture of the boy Finn showed him, the little boy known to him as Kurt. Looking at the picture more closely he noticed something; his mind went back to the boy with the cane, Nathan.

Sam looked back at the picture of Kurt, there was something in his mind that was going off, but wasn't sure what is was about. He stood up, "I just remembered that I my parents wanted me home to watch my siblings." He said.

"Oh, I can give you a ride then." Finn said and handed the controller to Artie. Both headed to the car and when Finn dropped Sam off he greeted his parents and Siblings before he went to his room.

He dug in the closet and took out the uniform for Dalton. He set it on the edge of his bed. He was thinking of heading back to that school, his mind was still whirling, was Nathan Kurt, or was his mind making it all up, and if he did find out that he was Kurt, what was he going to do with the information and how much trouble will Kurt be in, Sam thought taking in Kurt's possible safety.

On Monday morning, Sam left for school, but asked if he could take his parents vehicle. When they allowed him, he drove the two hours all the way to Westerville. He stopped at the mall and changed into the uniform he had in his bag, when he finished he smoothed out all the wrinkles and headed back to the car and back to the school. He parked in the parking lot and headed into the school looking around, trying to remember where to go.

He found the library and stayed in there to answer his phone that had been ringing none stop. He answered Finn's, Puck's and Santana's text before something caught his eye, it was the edge of a cane handing just off a table.

Sam walked over noticing the boy was alone. He took his chance and took a seat, the boy Nathan noticed him and gave him a look.

"Uh, can I help you? Nathan asked. He had seen this boy with the New Directions.

"My name is Sam Evans," Sam introduced himself.

"Nathan Strong." He said holding out his hand.

"It is nice to meet you," Sam said, and then hesitated. "Can I ask you a personal question?" Sam decided that if he wanted to know, he had better get it done.

"Depends on whether or not I will answer." Nathan asked getting defensive.

"I am just going on a hunch, I just seen something that had caught my eye and got my mind rolling and I just have to ask, Were you always Nathan Strong?" Sam finally asked.

He watched as the boy's eye widened and looked around the room, "what do you mean?" his voice was shaking.

"I mean, did you go by another name?" Sam asked thinking that Nathan's reaction is a good think for uncovering what he was asking.

Nathan said nothing, just opened his mouth and looked around the room, he looked like he wanted to say something but couldn't get it out.

"Are you Kurt Hummel?" Sam finally asked.

"H-How do you know that name?" Nathan asked, he could feel his heart racing.

Sam then started explaining about learning about a boy named Kurt Hummel that was taken away from his public school, about how Finn always carried a small picture that his step-father had given him and how he had showed Sam one day when he asked about the Boy and then the connection he made when they had made it home after spying on them during the parent teacher night.

"So are you Kurt Hummel?" Sam asked.

Nathan looked around the room, before he gave a small nod. "Yes," he whispered. "But you have to understand, there is nothing you can do at the moment, if my current parents find out that there is a chance I could be taken away, they will take me away again," Kurt explained.

Sam's eyes widened, this was the missing boy, Kurt Hummel, the boy who father has been looking for him for eight years. Kurt reached down and pulled out a sheet of paper. He started writing. Sam looked around awkwardly as the Boy wrote something long on the paper.

Sam looked around and room and noticed that it was thinning out, thinking that the bell was going to ring for the next class.

By the time Kurt had finished writing, there were almost three full paged front and back. He folded the pages up and handed them to Sam, "Please can you give this to my father, it will explain most of the things." Kurt said standing up.

"Can I at least take your picture so your father can see if he asks me about you?" Sam asked. Kurt nodded and allowed his picture to be taken.

"please convince my father that now is not a good time for him to come get me, if there is even a hint of someone coming to grab my, they will take me away again, and I will be the one paying for it please, do this for me." Kurt asked.

Sam nodded and grabbed the papers. "I have to go to class now; you should go in case you get caught." Kurt said. And grabbed his cane and walked off.

Sam placed his phone in his pocket along with his phone and walked back to his car. While driving home he thought about what he discovered. He thought that something like this was too easy, he wanted to say that it was fate, or that it was time that two people were close to be reunited, but he was skeptical. Something like never happened, and for it to happen to him to, for him to be in the center of it was unbelievable.

He drove passed his house and drove to the Garage that was owned by Burt Hummel. He pulled into the driving lot making sure that the letter was in his pocket as well as his phone before walking through the door.

He walked up to a worker and asked for Burt Hummel, when the guy pointed out that he was in his office, Sam headed up the stairs to his office and knocked on his door.

Burt opened and door, "Can I help you?" he asked, and then got a better look. "You're that Sam kid, the one that Finn made friends with right?" he asked.

"Yes sir." Sam said.

"What are you doing where that funny uniform?" he asked.

"Can we talk in your office?" Sam asked. Burt looked at him funny but complied.

Sam took a seat across from Burt and pulled out the paper and handed it to him. "This was one of the reasons why I am wearing this uniform." Sam explained, and sat in silence watching as Burt started reading the letter.

* * *

**Well I hope you liked it, I thought that Finn finding out that Nathan is Kurt would be too… common? I that Sam would be the one to make the connection about Kurt/Nathan. **

**There is going to be more about why Kurt cannot is found out at the moment, but for now it will be explained in the next chapter with Burt and the Letter that Sam had given him. It will have his reaction and what he wants to do about it. I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think. **


	13. Chapter 13: Burt

**Wolfgirl15: Here is the Burt chapter that most of you wanted. The letter is included as well as Burt's decision. I hope you enjoy. **

**Remember: I am not the owner of Glee.**

* * *

_Dear Burt Hummel,_

_Before I get into who I am I need to tell you a story. This story begins eight years ago, I was a small boy who needed to the use the bathroom, so I told my friend where I was going before asking a teacher. She let me go so I went inside the building and went to the bathroom. I remember washing my hands and then walking out of the bathroom before nothing happened. If you had figured it out I want you to continue reading. _

_That following year, I was with two people, they kept calling me their son and telling me that someone had brainwashed me making me believe that I wasn't theirs, their method of choice was to beat their facts into me. Three years later I learned what to say to avoid the hits, but it was already too late, there was damage to my leg and the nerves in my hand. My parents refused to take me to a hospital in fear that people will know who I was. So they tried dealing with it themselves. _

_I was never allowed to leave the house, I was never allowed near a window and there were cameras in my room to watch my ever move. I was not allowed to watch television, to answer the phone, own a phone or a computer. When there were guests, over they drugged what I ate that morning so I would be sleeping that whole day and not wake until the next morning where they would be standing there with food claiming that I was sick. _

_When someone started questioning about me, that was then the people I was with packed up and moved away. We moved over twenty times since I was with them. I am hoping that this move to Westerville will be the second last move. _

_I am hoping that my next move will be away from these people and back home. _

_Yes, Daddy, it is me, your son Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, the boy that would always ask his father for tea parties, to watch Disney movies, the little boy that would crawl into bed with you when he was missing his mother. I am the boy who asked for pair of heels when I was three. _

_This is also the reason that this I hard for me to ask of you right now, Please do NOT! Do anything at the moment, if my parents were to find out that people are asking about me, especially so close to where they grabbed me it, will not end well. _

_I was punished a couple days ago because I had asked if I could join a singing group, a group that they knew would be allowed to sing in public, meaning risk that I would be found and they would be discovered. When I was punished it was the first time I was punished in a month. _

_I am afraid for my safety if people were to start poking around. They already took away my ability to walk and dance and my ability to use my right hand as well. I now walk with a cane, a cane that they had just bought me since I started going to school. _

_This is also a new thing, school. Since the kidnap I was never allowed in school, they taught me everything. The one good thing about this is that my education never suffered. At the school I am at, and if Sam came straight from here, Dalton Academy for Boys, I am placed in all the advanced classes and is slowly making my way up to be one of the top student at the school. _

_Anyways back to why you are not allowed to do anything at the moment, like I explained it is for my safety and I mean it, I am afraid that someone even started asking my parents about me, they would blame myself for this, and I would be the one to be punished. This time, they may even cripple me or even worse. _

_I want to give you them, but I know you will probably start looking around for them, which could get back to them. I am sorry. _

_I am slowly working up a plan, a plan that will hopefully keep me safe and be able to capture these two people that had tried to force me to their life. I have never given up on you dad, and I never will. We will be reunited and it will be happiest of my life. I love you daddy and I miss you so, so much. I will always be YOUR little boy, not these people. I love you dad, and we will be together again. _

_Your son,_

_Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. _

Burt set the letter down Tears streaming down his face; he couldn't believe that his little boy is still alive, that he found him. He listened to his words, but that did not mean he was also upset, he wanted to find these people and get his son back, but looking back at his words, he wanted his son back as healthy as possible he really wanted to follow his son's Instruction's, but he wanted his son home right now at this moment.

He looked back at the boy sitting across from him and stood up and made his way over to Sam.

"Thank you, thank you for finding my son." Burt said and pulled Sam into a hug.

"You're welcome; I have a picture of him if you would like to see?" Sam said pulling out his phone. He went to his gallery and showed Burt the picture he had just taken today.

Burt grabbed Sam's phone and stared at the picture, there was his little boy, he looked just like his mother, with his complexion and his eyes, and he could see his nose on his son and his eye colour. His heart cracked at he stared at his boy leaning on a cane.

"I know it is not my business, but are you going to be doing anything?" Sam asked.

"I will think of something, it said that he wanted to wait, but I do not think I can wait for what he is planning."

"So you are going to involve the police?" Sam asked.

"Yes, but tomorrow, I doubt his kidnappers will not allow him to stay at his fancy school. At least tomorrow, I can call and get everything rolling so I can see my son. I just hope that nothing will go wrong." Burt told Sam and gave him one more hug.

"Thank you for finding my son Sam, I will never stop thank you, and if there is anything you need do not hesitate to ask me. You have found me my little boy." Burt said and once again tears flowing down his face.

"It was not a problem and thanks," Sam said awkwardly.

"I am going to go home and change out of this uniform." Sam said. Burt nodded, gave Sam one more hug and stood up. He placed the letter on the board next to the recently found picture. He couldn't believe that he was so close to having his son back in his arms.

He couldn't wait to tell Carole his news when he got home.

* * *

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you liked it. Sorry if there are any mistakes and stuff. Let me know what you think. **

**I am also thinking of doing the next chapter in either Kurt or Warblers, So just to let you know what is coming. **


	14. Chapter 14: Kurt

**Wolfgirl15: Here is the next chapter; it is something that I once again had trouble writing because I feel like this is going to be ending soon, sooner than what I wanted. Le sigh, I hope you like it, the next chapter is going to in Burt's point of view with a very important phone call he will be receiving. **

**I hope you enjoy, remember I do not own Glee.**

* * *

Kurt was sitting in his history class when there was a knock on the classroom door. The teacher stopped her lecture and headed to the door to greet the person. When the door opened, the person standing there was the Dean of the school. This brought the looks of most of his classmates.

The Dean talked to the teacher before his teacher turned around and stared at him, "Nathan, the Dean would like to see you." He said. Kurt nodded, got up packing his bag and grabbing his cane. When he walked out the door that was when he noticed the police officer. He gave a smile at Kurt, who gave a hesitant smile back.

"What is going on?" he asked, and then remembered what he had written in his letter. He then realized that his father, his real father, must not listen to his request and they were here to help capture his kidnappers and to bring him back home.

He hoped that his father's idea was going to work, but if his kidnappers even saw an officer here, they would not hesitate to leave quickly or do something drastic that could possibly bring harm to the people around them. He really hoped that his father's plan was going to work without any problems.

Together, the three of them headed back to the Dean's office; when they arrived at the door, Kurt noticed that there were two police officers standing outside the door which could only mean that his parents had not had a chance to see the officers before it was too late and were probably sitting in the office at the moment.

This was also causing a lot of people who did not have class at the moment to be curious and were standing in the hall trying to figure out what could cause the police to become involved. When they saw him being escorted, he could already see people whispering to each other, while others pulled out their cellphones and started texting.

Before Kurt knew it, he was being lead into the office where his parents were sitting on the other side with a police officer standing in the middle. His mother saw him first. "Nathan, what is going on?" she gave him a hard look; he could tell that she was blaming this on him. That he must have said something about them. To someone who connected the dots.

Kurt stood their silently, not knowing how to respond. He looked at his parents and shrugged his shoulders and took a seat on the other side of room facing his parents. He was glad that they did not place him near his kidnappers. He took his seat and noticed that there was an officer on his side of the room that was standing near him, but not to close.

"Now I guess you are all wondering why you are here?" The Dean asked. His parent nodded, while Kurt stayed silent. The Dean turned to look at Kurt. "You think you know why you are here Nathan?" The Dean asked, Kurt nodded and looked away from his parents who were staring at him. There was only one reason why there would be this many cops in the one area.

There was another knock on the door and it opened to reveal two older people that Kurt did not know, however the Dean knew. "Hello Mr. Cranston, Detective Marshall," the both took turns and shook the man's hands and then took a spot in the small room to stand.

"Hello Mr. Frances," They each replied to the Dean. Mr. Frances nodded his head to the both of them.

Kurt finally turned his head to look at the two people sitting across from them; his kidnappers, their faces were emotionless and were giving him a blank stare. It was making him nervous that he had turned his head away, but he could still feel them looking at him. He hoped that this went a smoothly as he wanted it to go.

"Now to get right down to business, earlier this morning we had received a tip that the abductor of Kurt Hummel had just moved into this region and was attending this school, after researching the only possible candidates was the Strong family." Detective Marshall said and turned to Kurt. "The person, who handed us the tip, said that he had gotten a written letter to be delivered to Mr. Hummel. In the letter it spoke about his son and how his son was still alive and was now living nearby. There was no name given of the people who kidnapped Kurt, but after asking the messenger of the letter we had an idea where to look. Our source told us that it came from a boy sitting in the Library of Dalton academy." He was about to continue but was interrupted.

"Nathan, what did you do?" Kurt could tell that his father was angry, he moved so quickly that the police officers had not had a chance to grab hold of him before he managed to grab Kurt's left arm and pulled him towards his body, yelling in his face.

Quickly, the officers in the room separated the two but the damage had been done, Kurt held his shoulder in pain. This wasn't the first time that his father had grabbed him like that, and as the same before, his shoulder had been dislocated and had Kurt hissed in pain as he was lead back to his chair where they sat him down.

"Are you okay?" The police officer that was standing near his asked as he was looking over his charge. He was hoping that there was nothing wrong with him.

"My shoulder is dislocated." Kurt winced, closing his eyes tight from the pain and trying to keep his breathing under control. He ignored what was going around and tried not to pass out from the pain. He remembered the last time this happened and he remembered just how much pain he was in and how he had to push the bone back into his arm socket by himself. He remembered passing out from the pain and waking up on the floor with his parents watching over him.

"Nathan…Nathan," Kurt opened his eyes and saw a different person in the room. "Nathan, I am Nurse Katherine, I am here to fix your shoulder okay?" she asked kindly.

Kurt hissed out his answer and allowed the Nurse to grab hold of his arm. "I am going to count to three okay." She said. Kurt gave a small nod, then swore as she popped his shoulder back in before she made it to the number three, she placed it in a sling and handed him a couple pain killers. Kurt took the pain killers and downed them before Nurse Katherine had a chance to hand him a couple of water. He grabbed the glass and downed it before giving it back to her.

"Thanks," Kurt said, the nurse nodded and left the room. Kurt open his eyes and looked around the room and noticed that his father was gone from the room leaving him with just his mother, The Dean, three officers and the Detective.

"Mr. Frances, we are going to need to move this to the station." Mr. Cranston said and The Dean nodded. There Kurt would be safer from prying eyes as well as any harm that could come from the people who he had just hired.

They let his mother out first before allowing Kurt to be escorted to the police car. He had to be helped because his father had dislocated his left arm and he was unable to use his cane to support him. Once in the car he looked out the window and noticed that among the nosy people that Thad and a couple of other Warblers were there staring at him. He looked back down at his lap as they drove away from the school to the station. He wondered if this was going to tarnish he reputation, or that he might not even be allowed back at the school where he had made his first friend in years.

When they got there, they separated Kurt and his parents and placed them in separate room. The Officer that was standing by him, now known as Officer Steve, had helped him through the building and to the room where they placed him on a chair and placed his cane next to him. Steve moved to stand by the door and left Kurt sitting in the room alone until there was a knock and Detective Marshall walked in.

"Hello Nathan, how are you feeling?" Marshall asked.

"Fine, the pills kicked in." Kurt said.

Marshall nodded and took a seat across from him. "Now you much know the whole reason why you are here." He asked.

Kurt nodded, "I wanted to be found." It was the first thing that came into his mind.

"Can you tell me about the years living with the Strong's?" he asked. "I need your statement before there can be any ruling and sentencing, just be honest and tell me everything that you can remember."

Kurt nodded and explained the best that he could, the injuries he sustained how they were treated, why he wasn't able to contact people, his room and the camera's that were placed around the house to keep an eye on him. How he learned at a young age on what they wanted but sometime forgot and was punished for it. He told him about how his leg and arm were injured and was never right again.

Detective Marshall listened and recorded everything that this boy was saying as he explained up to the part where he believed that he was ready for school and to be out in the public, that he was allowed to join the singing group, to meeting Sam and then finishing off with confessing that he was Kurt Hummel.

"Mr. Hummel, we are authorized to move you to the hospital where you will be given a full body check over. We will also be contacting your real father, Burt Hummel and let him know that you are at the hospital. If you are ready to go, we have Steve here escort you to the hospital safely where they will be waiting for you. Do not worry, Kurt, you are almost home." Marshall smiled at him.

Kurt gave him a watery smile, Soon he was going to be home with his father, Soon they were going to be reunited.

* * *

**Let me know what you think, hope you enjoy. **

**Also sorry for mistakes, I seem to be having a Bad Grammar day, err well more so than usual. Have a wonderful day/night depending on where you are in the world. **


	15. Chapter 15: Burt

**Wolfgirl15: Here it is, the BIG chapter, the Chapter everyone was waiting for, the reunion of Father and son. I hope you enjoy. And if you forget to read the note at the bottom, this is not the last chapter. Sorry for any mistakes that are in the chapter. **

**Remember I do not own Glee.**

* * *

Burt Hummel stayed home that morning and did things around the house that he wouldn't normally do. He started with the dished and then decided to sweep the floors even though Carole did that last night. He then started to wipe down all the surfaces and walls, but not before stopping to look at the phone.

He wanted to know if they had found his son, he had brought the letter and Sam to the police station that morning and they told him that when they figure something out they will contact him. They told him to go home and to wait for a phone call. So he did just that, but he couldn't just sit around the house staring at the phone. He had started to get impatient which got him to start cleaning the house.

He knew that he getting really impatient when he started move the cans in the pantry placing the larger can in the back and the smaller cans in front, that was how Carole found him when she walked thought the door for lunch.

"Burt, what are you doing?" she asked, she walked into the kitchen and noticed how clean it was. The floors were swept and mopped, there were no dished in the sink, the counters were clean and organized, she wanted to laugh but she knew that he was really nervous. He told her all about what happened yesterday and how close he is to be reunited with his son after so long.

Burt moved away from the pantry and moves to give Carole a hug. "Sorry, I am just nervous; there hasn't been a phone call yet."

"Honey, it is only noon, I am sure when they find him they will let you know." She gave Burt a hug and headed into the kitchen and grabbed some stuff to make them both Grilled cheese sandwiches and poured them each a glass of milk.

She then placed the plates on the table, one in front of Burt and one in front of her. When she took her seat she grabbed a hold of Burt's hand and held all the way through lunch. She also noticed his as he keep looking to where the phone was a couple times.

When lunch was over, she gave Burt one last kiss before telling him that she would see him when she got home this afternoon. Burt nodded and said his goodbye before he headed into the living room to watch some television.

Halfway through a rerun of one his favorite shows, the phone gave a ring that startled him and his him getting up quickly. He walked over to the phone and looked at the caller Id. With hesitation he presses the call button and held it against his ear.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hello is this Mr. Hummel?" the speaker on the other side said.

"Yes, this is him." he said.

"Mr. Hummel, My name is Detective Marshall, I was the one that was conducting the search about your son, I was wondering if you had time to come to Westerville General." He replied.

"Is my son okay?" Burt really wanted to know,

"The boy in question is fine, however the apprehension did not go as smoothly as we wanted it to, and the boy was banged up a little, but was brought to the hospital as a precaution and general check-up to make sure that everything is alright with him. How soon can you be here?" the detective asked.

"I'll be there as soon as I can," he replied, "thank you, thank you so much."

"You are welcome sir, and hope to see you soon." The phone disconnected before Burt moved the phone away from his ear. He placed the phone on the charger and grabbed a piece of paper and wrote out a note for Carole.

_Got the phone call, headed to Westerville General, I have no idea when I will be home. I have my cell on me if you need to get a hold of me. Love you, Burt. _

He placed the note on the fridge before he grabbed his keys and headed out the door taking the two hour drive all the way to Westerville. He drove as fast as he could, but not too fast that he would possible get a ticket. He turned the radio on to distract his as he drove. He cursed when traffic was slow and when he had to stop a red light and at some construction that was going on along the road before he pulled up the hospital.

When he drove into the parking lot he noticed that there were a lot of police cars in the area as well as a couple news vans that were stopped before they even had a chance to get through the door. Burt got out of the car, and headed to the front only to be stopped by Police.

"Sorry sir, you cannot go in there," the officer said.

"I was told I come here." He replied.

"Can I see some Id?" he asked. Kurt pulled out his Id and handed it to him, when he read it over, the police office nodded and called for Detective Marshall to be out front as well. They did not have to wait long as someone walked out that got the attention of the news crew, he ushered Burt over and escorted him inside the hospital.

He gave him and lowdown about what happened at Dalton, and about how he was also needed for a DNA test just to make sure that he was not taking someone else's son home.

He agreed to the test and was brought to a different room where he a nurse was waiting. She took some samples and told him that he was free to go and that they would find him when the results are back. They told him that with the persistence of the police that it should not take as long as it should be for the testing.

"So can I see him now?" Burt asked.

"That is the tricky part, not until we get the DNA test back, that you are not allowed to see him," he explained.

"What do you mean that I cannot see him at the moment?" Burt asked.

"It is both police and hospital protocol; it is for the safety of the boy, even though the boy has labelled himself as Kurt Hummel, we still need the medical evidence, for the police and the hospital. So far the only people allowed in the room are the doctor, I, and the nurse assigned to your son. I know this is difficult, but we just need this extra proof before we let the both of you meet." The detective said.

Burt wanted to argue, but he could see why, and nodded. "I waited this long, I wait a bit more." He said.

Detective Marshall gave him a small smile. He wanted so bad to allow these two people to reunite, but because of laws and protocol, he knew that he had to wait just like the both of them.

"Who tipped off the new company?" Bur asked through the silence.

"We think it was someone from the waiting room, who saw the commotion with the police and everything and thought that there was story here. We asked hospital security to keep them out. So far, they are only allowing people who are visiting relatives, have emergencies and hospital staff. Everyone else is not allowed in." the detective explained.

Burt nodded and once again it was bathed in silence. Marshall could almost feel how nervous the man was sitting on the bed. He really hopped that the results would hurry back quickly so that these two would be reunited. They waited in the room for over thirty minutes when there was knock on the door and the doctor asked for Detective Marshall.

He gave Burt a smile and left the room leaving Burt to ponder what was happening. He really hopped that they had found his son and that this was just something to get his hopes up only to be diminished more than ever.

Detective Marshall walked through the doors along with the Doctor and gave him a smile, "Your son is waiting for you."

Burt got off the bed he was sitting and slowly stood up and made his way to the two, "The DNA tests came back, you are his father, he has been told that his father is here and is waiting for you in his room." He explained.

Burt nodded, feeling as if there was a stone in his throat. In just a few steps he was going to be reunited with his son, his little boy that had been missing for eight years, his little man.

He followed the two out of his room and down the halls passing different rooms; they headed onto an elevator that brought them to the second floor where they kept walked until they stopped at a room. The Detective gave a knock and asked for the people in the room to step out and told them that Burt Mr. Hummel was here.

Burt watched as the room cleared out and was open just for him. He allowed his body to move him forward into the room; he looked towards the bed and knew that the picture he had seen earlier had diminished his son's feature. There lying on the bed was his little boy, his little boy who looked just like his mother, with a few features on his face that belonged to Burt. There laid his little boy with the largest smile on his face with tears rolling down his face, he did not realized that there were tears rolling down his face until he felt them drip off his face.

"Hi daddy," Kurt said, and Burt rushed to the boy to give him the largest, most well deserved hug and kisses that he should have been giving his son during the past eight years. "I'm here daddy," Kurt sobbed using his good arm to hug him. "I'm home."

Burt nodded, sobbing in happiness, "Yes son, you are home now, and Daddy's got you. I had never given up on you, ever." He clutched his boy in his arms holding him tightly, never wanting to let his son leave, he did not want his son out of his sights, never again. He vowed that no one will ever take his son away without his permission.

Kurt tightened his hold on his father and sobbed.

Some of the people outside of the room were holding back tears while others let their tears fall. Most of the people, such as the officers and hospital staff, were proud that they were able to reunite a father and son together after so long, usually this was never the happy ending after some went missing after such a long period of time. They allowed the Two to be reunited before they had to go back into the room to get the attention of both of them and tell them about what was to happen to next.

There was the check-up that needed to be discussed and what was needed for the up-coming trial that was pending for the two, but for now they allowed the two to have their reunion.

* * *

**This was it is, The BIG Chapter that chapter that got me glowing inside as I wrote it. I hope you enjoy this happiness. To tell you the truth this took me about five tries before finally got in the right groove of how I wanted this to go. **

**I will apologize now to some of you, I have no idea how hospital and police protocols go when it comes to missing children being reunited with their families. I hope this is alright for you guys. **

**Let me know what you think. The next chapter I am still debating whether or not it will be in Burt, Kurt or the Warblers and their reaction for their new member being escorted from the school into a police car. It is still up in the air. Maybe I might make it a one-shot. Not sure yet. **

**There was a spot where I was tempted to stop writing and just leave you hanging, but I thought no, it needs to keep going. The next Kurt of Burt chapter there will be father/Son Fluff so do not worry. So Enjoy. **


	16. Chapter 16: The Warblers

**Wolfgirl15: I decided on doing the Warblers, because I feel they need a chance to show everyone what they were thinking about the situation. I hope you like this chapter. **

**Same as the last chapters: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

It was Wes who had first seen Nathan be taken to the office that was surrounded by police officers, he sent a text to David and Thad asking if they knew anything about Nathan and the police, Soon after the almost everyone in Dalton had heard about how the new kid was lead into the office that was guarded by Police officers.

It was a couple minutes later that the new History teacher was being lead out by the police officer and the school nurse was brought into the office. There were a few more minutes of waiting before the new councillor was being lead out of the office. There were a couple more minutes before the door was open again and Nathan was being helped out, there was a police officer that was helping him move around. Some of them also noticed that Nathan had a sling on his left arm. By now the school was a giant gossip machine with what was going on.

Most of the students had gathered outside and watched as one of their own was pushed into a cruiser, separate from the adults that were both placed in a different car.

Thad stared as he watched his new friend drive off, down the road. This must have been something big in order for a bunch of cruisers and police to be involved. There was a crackle on the P.A system before the voice of their principle was heard.

"All Students are to report to their homeroom, I repeat all students are to report to their homeroom. Students who do not have a homeroom are to report to the study hall. Everything will be explained soon." The crackle ended and everyone was headed to their first period class.

Everyone wanted to know what was going on so no one defied the order and went to their first class and took their seat while the teacher was in front of the room. Everyone was confused as they started taking roll call. Once again, the students were confused as to what was going and just went with the flow.

When roll call was over, the teacher double checked before placing the paper down on the desk and told everyone in the room talk amongst themselves until further notice. The teacher even did not say anything when some students took out their phones and texts some of their friends that were in different rooms which basically told them that they had to go through the same thing.

There was a knock on the door and principle was there, he talked to the teacher before she handed him the attendance sheet. He nodded and headed off down the hall to collect the other attendance sheets.

Still the class was told to remain where they were, and stayed like this for another twenty minutes before the P.A System crackled and the principle voice was heard once again.

"Thank you all for your patience, I know you are all wondering what is happening and I will let you all know that what happened was serious. As some of you know, Nathan Strong was taken away by the police along with his parents, this I true. The Strong family has been removed by the police from the school; I can already tell you that the Adult Strong's will not be employed here when this is over. Your Classmate Nathan however is still under investigation. There is still no word whether or not he will be returning. Everyone is free to leave their classrooms and to head back to their dorms, Do not let this disrupt your daily lives." The Principle cut out and then there was silence, but it left everyone even more confused than they had been.

The Warblers were the ones that were concerned the most, most of them had gotten used to the new boy and always felt like they accomplished something when they managed to make him smile, laugh or to see him be happy.

Thad was the worse; he had gotten to know Kurt closer than most of them which left him, sitting at his desk wondering if he was ever going to see his new friend ever again.

"Thad?" the speaker was Blaine. "Are you coming?"

Thad nodded and followed the shorter boy from the class to the warbler hall were most of the warblers were already waiting. Wes opened the door and walked in and the rest followed in taking different spots around the room, but it was all silent.

"Did anyone notice something going on with Nathan?" Wes finally asked.

"I think we all noticed what happened the day after he asked his parents if he could join." David said, the room nodded in agreement.

"There was also the hesitant answer that his mother gave me when I asked her if Nathan could join." Wes said.

"What about that tall boy from the other glee club, the one that kept staring at him?" James, another warbler in the room, asked.

"That is right; this whole thing did not start until that other glee Club spied on us." David said.

"What if Nathan was a Spy for them?" someone in the room spoke.

"So not be silly, it wouldn't involve the police for something like that, it must be bigger," Thad said and the rest of the room went back to being silent.

"Hey, there is an article that just went up." Trent said, as he was staring at his phone, "It talks about Westerville and our school and about possible Kidnappers." He read. "They believe that they had captured the kidnappers to someone named Kurt Hummel who was taken away from his school when he was eight years old and has been missing since. It also reads that this had started because of a tip from Kurt himself, but that was it, it says more to come. Do you think that Nathan was Kurt?" he finally asked.

Once again the room went silent, it was the only thing that was fitting at the moment, that their friend was a kidnapped child, who they had been taught by a kidnapper, and that Wes was in an office with a kidnapper, someone who held a child against their will and away from their family, their loving family.

As Thad looked around the room, he could see the faces of some of the boys who had the same track mind as he did. And they did not look happy about it. He really hoped that it was something else, but something in his gut told him that what Trent had read was about Nathan, Possible known as Kurt, and his possible kidnappers.

* * *

**Let me know what you think about this chapter. **

**On another note, I just wanted to say something about the Thanksgiving episode, I liked it in a way to show that it is a pivoting point in something bigger to come, If you would like to keep reading this part I had compiled a list of future predictions that I think will be going on with glee, If you would like to see what I think you can keep reading if not, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and cannot wait for the next chapter.**

* * *

**1st: The Warblers will Win First place with the Mennonites Coming in Second and New Direction's last because of what happened with Marley.**

**2nd: They will get another chance because they were National Champions and got a free ticket to regionals, thus send both New Directions and The Warblers to fight it out at Regionals. (We haven't seen the last of them yet!)**

**3rd: There is going to be a giant Story line with Marley and her bad Habit, as well as Faults for Kitty. Marley may even need rehab or therapy and will have to be out of glee club for a bit. **

**4th: Now this thinking is sad, but I believe that Kurt and Blaine will end up as friends and not as a couple as there is still too much conflict with that relationship. (Though crossing my fingers that I am wrong)**

**5th: Finn will stay with the new directions; however teach with a new light, because of the Scare with Marley, and losing sectionals. He is going to be more organized. Better prepared for the next competition, (If my predictions are Right)**

**6th: Kurt and NYADA, This is something I have been stuck on, I think it would be too good to be true if Kurt got in when he gets a second chance. I think he will stay with .**

**And 7th: Rachel and Brody, if they were on Facebook, their statues' would say "It's complicated." That's all I have to say for that.**


	17. Chapter 17: Kurt

**Wolfgirl15: Here is the next chapter, after writing it, I think this one should have been chapter 16, and the warblers should have been after this one. But alas, this had to come after I wrote the last chapter. I hope you enjoy it. Some good news about this story, I've thought of a way to continue this story, there have been a few suggestions, I will take those into account as well, and it might just tie in with what I have planned so this story might continue. I will apologize for the mistakes that are in this chapter and previous chapters, I seem to have gotten the Grammar/Spelling bug. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**Remember I do not own Glee.**

* * *

Kurt stared at the bracelet that was wrapped around his wrist. It was the kind the doctors gave expectant mothers and their newborns just in case someone had decided to come in and take a child that was not theirs, or they had decided to walk out with their child without the doctor's consent.

There was a police officer that was standing right outside his door and there had been multiple doctors walking in and out of the room checking up on him, making sure that his arm wasn't bothering him, or to talk to him about how he was feeling about this whole situation.

There was a knock on the door before Detective Marshall walked in, he gave Kurt a smile and stood by his bed. "Burt Hummel just checked in," he told him. "But because of hospital protocol, we are not allowed to have the two of you to meet until a Paternity test has been taken. The doctor should be here shortly to do the test." Marshall replied and just as he finished, the doctor walked in.

He asked Kurt to do a couple of things to gather enough DNA for a more accurate test and was told to sit tight. Detective Marshall had already left, probably gone back to where they were keeping his father. He leaned back on his bed and stared at the ceiling counting the dots.

He had gotten to over 587 when there was a knock on the door and there was a bunch of people in the room, he wondered what was going on when he noticed the nurses and police officer smiling.

"Your father is coming to visit you," a Police officer said and Kurt smiled.

He looked around at the room where everyone was watching him, it was making him nervous, this was going to be the first time he was going to see his father after eight years. He tried to picture what he would look like now than he did when he was eight years old.

There was another knock on the door and Detective Marshall had asked everyone to leave the room, this only Made Kurt even more nervous, his father was probably standing out there at the moment. He could hear him telling him that Mr. Hummel was waiting outside the door wanting to see his son.

Kurt focused on the door watching as his Man who was his father walked through the door. Kurt was aware that he had tears down his face, his father looked the same, and he still had his baseball hat and dressed the same as he had. There were a lot more wrinkles on his face, from old age and stress he mused. But this was his father.

"Hi daddy," Kurt finally said before he pulled into a hug. A hug from his father, a hug that he returned just as strong as his father was hugging him, though it was difficult because he only had one arm to hug with. He held onto his father, he did not want to disappear from his father ever again. "I'm here daddy, I'm home." He sobbed, feeling his neck wet from the tears his father had shed.

Kurt was thinking over everything that had happened to him while he was gone, how the Strong had tried to force him into being their son using their own methods. Methods which had caused permanent damage to his body, but he wouldn't change it for a thing for this moment.

This moment was one he was going to cherish for years. His father was mumbling in his ear about never letting him out of his sight, and never leaving him ever. Kurt nodded and mumbled back his own promise to his father before they were interrupted.

A knock on the door alerted them both, so they turned to the door and watched as the doctor, detective, and a couple of nurses walk in. the doctor smiled at the two, and some of the nurses looked like they had been crying.

"Hello, Sorry to interrupt, but we need to go over a few things now that you two are together," The Doctor said.

Burt leaned away from his son, but kept his hand on his son, making sure that no one could take him away.

"What I need to go over with you is the damage that you son has endured while in their care." he explained, "We did a full body scan of your son here and notice some things that can cause him to be in pain as he gets older. I had noticed several spot on the scan that have developed into arthritis, there is also his leg and hand as well as his shoulder that concerns me as well." He looked at Kurt.

"Your leg as you have gathered had been severely damaged at one time right?" he asked.

Kurt nodded, "It was when I just turned nine, Child protective service had visited the house because the neighbours had seen me, but had never seen me leave the house at all. They call them and when they showed up Chris pushed me in a crawlspace under the floor, he had never noticed how deep it was until it was too late, when I landed, I landed wrong and dislocated my hip, Chris must have felt back because he jumped after me yelling at Madeline to answer the door. Madeline took her time, while Chris kept me quite. He ripped off a piece of his shirt and shoved it in my mouth and held it there. I was in agony, I can remember how much my leg hurt, but Chris held my mouth shut. I tried to make noise through my throat, but he cut that off too by grabbing it almost cutting off my circulation. Madeline lead CPS through the house telling them that Chris had taken me to the park. They took her word for it left the house.

When they left Madeline opened the hatch and told us that it was safe to leave. They both helped me out, but I was still in pain. I can remember how bad it was as they struggled to get me up through the crawlspace. They placed me on the kitchen floor, Madeline held me down while Chris tried to pop my leg back in, it took several tries but he had managed to get it back in place, but he must have did something because it never felt the same since." Kurt explained and the Doctor nodded.

"Yes, there seems to be some nerve damage, as well as an onset of arthritis, I can only assume the same thing happened to your hand?" the Doctor asked.

"Yes, only it was a door, they actually broke it, and built their own splint and drugged me for weeks," he explained.

The doctor nodded again but gave Kurt a smile, "We can fix the damage in your hand, but we will have to re-break the bones as well as surgery to fix the nerves in your hand. However, we cannot fix the damage in your leg, but we can prescribe something stronger that will lessen the pain when it flares up but that all that we can do."

Kurt smiled and looked at his father silently asking for his opinion; his father looked at Kurt and nodded to the doctor allowing him to do the surgery. The doctor nodded and left the room leaving on the Detective and a nurse.

"We need to ask a few questions as well and get a statement from Mr. Hummel here, but we can get it after the surgery." Marshall said and Kurt nodded and left the two alone in the room to catch up with each other.

An hour later there was a knock on the door and the doctor walked in telling them that they were ready for him.

* * *

**I would have posted this earlier, but because I only have 15GB of internet to share a month and with three people, It gets turned off a night. It is hard when we only have a couple GB left over. I hope you liked it and do not be afraid to let me know what you think. **


	18. Chapter 18: Finn

**Wolfgirl15: I am so sorry for the long wait for this chapter; things have been hectic but have finally settled down. I hope you like this chapter; I had a hard time writing it in the beginning because I couldn't think of something, but then it hit me. You can probably guess where my thought patterns picked up. **

**Remember I do not own Glee.**

* * *

There had been a lot of story coverage about Kurt, Burt and his kidnappers. It was heard almost around the world, though there has yet to be a publicised story, there was still talk about a father and son reuniting after eight years and how he was still in the hospital to partially fix the damage that had been done to him since he was in the care of his kidnappers.

Finn was sitting in Glee club when his phone rang. He gave an apologetic look at the rest of the group when he check his phone and noticed that his mother was on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Finn, They-He-Kurt…They found him." his mother stuttered, "Burt just called, He saw him in the hospital, Kurt is alright, they found him" Carole said.

"What really, He is coming home?" Finn asked.

"Yes, but he needs to stay in the hospital for a bit, but he is found." Carole said.

"That is awesome; do you think Burt will let me visit?" Finn asked.

"WE have to wait, but I wanted to let you know." Carole said.

"Okay mom, I'll see you at home."

"Alright Sweetie, see you soon." His mom said and hung up the phone. Finn placed his phone on his lap.

"They found Kurt!" He explained to the group.

"Really!" The speaker was Puck.

Ever since Kurt went missing, Puck felt as if that it was his fault that Kurt went missing. He still felt really bad that he had let Kurt out of his sight. He knew that it was an irrational thought, but his heart would not let him forget that his friend went missing and that he was the last person to see him.

"Yeah, my mom said that Burt had met with him but is currently stuck in the hospital." Finn told Puck.

The rest of glee Club were stunned, Many of them had lost hope that Kurt would be found, or even Alive for that matter, the fact that Kurt had beaten the odds was something that had left the whole club speechless.

Mr. Schuester was also another person that felt like someone had punched him in the gut. He remembered when he had told Finn that Kurt might not even be alive because it had been so long, and also told him that it wasn't worth it for Finn to be spending his free time finding someone who he had never met before.

After that meeting, Finn never spoke to him in weeks before he finally apologized and told Finn that he shouldn't have made that comment and that he was free to what he felt was right in his free time.

Now hearing that the boy was found, alive and healthy brought back the guilt he felt when he talked with Finn.

"Alright guys, I think we had enough practice for today, I will see you all at next practice ready to go." Mr. Schuester said and allowed the kids to leave.

Finn was the first one to leave, he wanted to get to his house and ask his mother a bunch of questions about Kurt, how he was found and where they had found him. He couldn't believe that he was going to meet the boy that Burt had told him all about.

His mother's car was in the drive way, so he parked behind her and got out and practically ran into the house where his mother was talking on the phone. He really wanted to ask her questions but waited till she was off the phone.

For every minute that she was on the phone, Finn was getting more and more fidgety, he really wanted to know what happened to Kurt and if his mother had heard anything else. By listening to her phone call, she could tell that she was talking to Burt, so he waited patiently in the kitchen, his hands laced together so they would stop fidgeting.

His mother was on the phone for another 17 minutes, he counted, before she told Burt good-bye and hung up.

"What's happening with Kurt?" Finn blurted out.

"Kurt is fine, as of right now he is inn surgery to fix the nerve damage in his hand," his mom explained as she took a seat.

"Nerve damage?" Finn asked.

"Yes, while he was with those people, they used…a strong hand when trying to get Kurt to listen to them." She told him.

"So, they hit him and stuff?" Finn asked and was angered when his mother nodded.

"Yes, but he is fine, there are just a couple things that are going to be permanent." She told him.

"Where did they find him?" Finn asked. This was the question he really wanted answered.

"Actually, your new friend, Sam was the one who found him." Carole said.

"Really, where?"

"Sam said that when you guys went to Dalton, there was a boy there that looked really familiar, Nathan Strong I believed he was called, Sam told us that he looked like an older version of the picture Burt has on the mantle downstairs, so he decided to sneak into the school again and find Nathan, or Kurt, if he was really Burt's missing son. He then sent Sam with a letter for Burt and then it started from there, so really we have Sam to thank for finding Kurt for us." She explained.

Finn was speechless, he remembered meeting the boy called Nathan, the one using a cane to walk, he remembered feeling something like recognition for just a spark before it trailed off. He felt stupid that Kurt was standing right in front of him and he did not do a thing about it or even stopped to think that this boy was the son of Burt.

Finn tried to think of something, he opened his mouth, but closed it again. "I actually seen him at Dalton, he was standing in front of me and I never noticed." Fin told his mother.

"Oh sweetie, sometimes our minds like to block out a sense of hope to protect you from the hurt that might follow. It is not your fault. Beside it does not matter who found Kurt, What matters is that Kurt is found and has been reunited with his father. That is the main this right?" she asked.

Finn gave his mother a smile, she always knew what to say, "Thanks mom, so when is Kurt coming home?" he asked.

"Burt hasn't said anything yet, and I do not think the Police or Doctors have a definite answer, but when Burt does, I am sure he will let us know." She stood up.

"Come on, you can help me start clearing out the spare room for Kurt, I am sure that when he comes home he would like a place to sleep." She said and Finn nodded and followed her upstairs thinking up future thoughts of him and Kurt hanging out together.

* * *

**For people who are curious, my hectic schedule started with Christmas and then with the birth of my adorable little nephew who is now a week old today and that I have started writing a Tumblr story and prompts that people had requested. **

**The Prompts are finished at the moment, the Tumblr story I am still working on because it was a Christmas story and since Christmas is over I have lost the motivation to continue writing, but it needs to be finished.**

**I already have in mind what I am going to do, and then this story, where there is much more drama approaching, but it needs a little father/son bonding moment before all the Drama stuff happens again. **

**So I hope you enjoyed reading and have not given up hope on this story. Let me know what you think. **


	19. Chapter 19: Burt

**Wolfgirl15: Sorry for the really long wait for this chapter. I was having trouble trying to figure out what to write, but now that I have something going, there are going to be chapters that are going to be coming earlier that it took for this chapter to come out. **

**I hope you like this one and remember that I do not own Glee.**

* * *

Kurt was just waking up from his drug induced sleep when Burt walked into the room. He could see his son's fingers twitching before moving to his forehead, his other hand was covered from his fingertips to his elbow. He walked through the door with a cup of coffee and sat next to his bed.

"Hey Buddy," Burt said smiling at his son and placing a hand on his son's now resting hand and held it tight not wanting to let go.

"Dad," he mumbled, "water?"

Burt nodded and got up and grabbed a paper cup and filled it with water before grabbing a straw and walking back to his son and held the cup close.

Burt knew that he could drink the water himself, but he wanted to do this because he could. He could now do some of things he had wanted to do in eight years, to be able to take care of his son even if the help is not wanted or needed.

He placed the empty cup on the bed side table and smiled down as his son. "Thanks," Kurt said and moved to grab his father's hand with his good hand.

Burt wondered if his shoulder was still sore, or if the medication was helping with that's as well, but he took hold of his sons hand and squeezed.

"I missed you, dad." Kurt whispered.

"I missed you too, son." Burt said and leaned over the bed and kissed Kurt on the forehead.

Kurt gave a small chuckle, "You know every day and every night since the day I went missing, I never forgot you for a second. I would lie in bed wondering if I was ever going to see you again, or that you were going to rush in and save me." He went silent. "When I got older and reality set in, and that things were not like the cartoons and comics that I had watched or that you used to read to me.

There was one time, when they left in the recycling bin, when they were both in the living room I grabbed it and hid it in my room. I found an article that talked about my disappearance and how much you wanted me home and how you were stopping at nothing until you found me." Kurt trailed off and his father noticed this as well.

"What's wrong?" Burt asked.

"When they found the newspaper in my room, I received the worst lashing; this was when I turned 12, after that we moved again and I basically took two steps back and was back to being constantly locked in the room and monitored." Kurt explained.

Burt had to sit back and calm his breath; he hated being reminded that his son suffered at the hands at these people to try and get him to cooperate. People who placed their hands on his son, purposely harming him and knowing that they were causing his son harm, damaging his son and causing harm that was going to affect him for the rest of his life.

"Dad?" Kurt asked looking at his father.

"Sorry, got caught up in my thoughts," Burt said and smiled down at his son.

Kurt nodded and went back to being silent, "Dad."

"Yeah?" Burt asked.

"What about schooling?" Kurt finally asked. He really wanted to go back to the School where he made his first friends, that is if they want to be his friends still.

"As soon as you get home, we will sign you up for McKinley, the school where Finn goes." Burt explained.

"But what about Dalton?" Kurt asked still looking at his sheets.

"Dalton?" Burt asked. He had not heard of that school and wondered where it was.

"Dalton Academy for Boys in Westerville, I really like that school and I was getting good grades." Kurt explained.

"In Westerville, but that is almost 2 hours away from Lima." Burt explained. He did not want to let his son be so far away from him.

"Yeah, I know, but I have friends there, and I do want to explain to them why I was taken away in a Cop car, I am sure that they are wondering what happened to me." Kurt said. But inside he was thinking that his friends would treat him differently. To be telling the truth, if someone else was in his situation he would probably treat that person differently because how can you go back to being friends when you learned that you were a kidnapped victim.

Burt looked trouble and when Kurt looked up he could see that his father was having an inner dilemma. Kurt really wanted to see if he was still allowed at his new school. He knew that he was going to be here for one more day, just to make sure that everything is alright and that there was no complications with the surgery.

"When you are released we can stop at the school to see about your admission," Burt finally agreed and Kurt gave him a smile. He really likes Dalton.

It went back to being silent again until the nurse walked in and gave Kurt his medication before leaving the two alone in peace. Burt knew that he only a few more minutes before the medication kicked in and Kurt would become too tired to keep his eyes open.

Burt could already see his son struggling to keep his eyes open so he smiled at him and leaned over and gave Kurt a kiss on the forehead. Kurt smiled at him and before closing his eyes. "Love you dad." Kurt whispered before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Burt smiled down at his son before grabbing his hand and sitting back down on the seat that was placed beside his son's bed.

"I love you too son," Burt replied before sitting back in silence and staring at the son that he had just gotten back.

His son was sleeping for over an hour when there was a knock on the door. Burt turned around and there was a nurse standing there.

"Mr. Hummel there is a young man here saying that he is a friend of your son." The Nurse said.

Kurt who heard the nurse slowly started to wake up again, "Dad?" Kurt asked then looked over at the Nurse.

"Did the boy give his name?" Burt asked.

The nurse nodded, "He said his name was Thad."

Kurt smiled, "He is my friend from Dalton,"

Burt nodded and allowed the nurse to let the boy into the room. The nurse said that she was going to be right back the left the room to get the boy that was waiting.

Kurt couldn't not wait to see him, though he was nervous as well, this was going to be first time that he was going to be seeing the boy since he was taken away from the cops. Burt was wondering who this boy was.

They both mentally prepared themselves before there was a knock on the door and a boy dressed in a uniform walked in.


	20. Chapter 20: Thad

**Wolfgirl15: Alright, here is the next chapter, written in Thad's point of view. Sorry once again for the wait, I had most of it typed out, then got distracted again, but it is finished, a nice long chapter for the ones who were asking for longer ones. It is not longer by much, but it did get to six pages. I hope you enjoy this chapter. There are still many chapters to come, but it is mostly going to focus on Kurt and Burt. There will be some interjections with other characters, but the main focus for the next chapters are going to be the Hummels. **

**Remember: I do not own Glee.**

* * *

Everyone in the whole room noticed how sad Thad had been ever since Nathan had left. They knew that he had become a close friend to the new kid. They too had wondered what happened ever since he was escorted from the school by police officers. He tried asking the teachers, but there was no answer.

There was no answer until a news article was posted on the internet telling them that a boy who has been missing for eight years has been recovered and was recovering in the hospital, there was no names other than the kidnappers and where the boy was found. The article was founded by Thad who was looking to hear about anything about his friend. He printed the article and headed to Warbler practice.

"Thad, where have you been?" Wes asked once he had taken his seat at the head table.

"I found Nathan…Or I should call him by his real name Kurt Hummel." Thad said and placed a paper on the table for the other two councilmen to read.

Wes and David looked over at the paper reading the article before looking at each other and then at the group who were wondering what happened to their Countertenor.

"Nathan Strong was and is the missing child that was taken eight years ago named Kurt Hummel." Wes explained, "He is also in the hospital where he is resting after the ordeal." David finished.

"I am going to go visit him," Thad said.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?" Wes asked surprised.

Thad shook his head, "I know I will probably get denied at the door, but I have to see how he is doing. When I first meet him, something in me told me to get close to this boy, I have been his first here at Dalton and possibly the first friend he had since he was kidnapped."

The rest of the Warblers nodded and agreed with Thad, they had seen the interaction with the two.

"So I am going to try and visit him after practice." Thad told the group. "Now, let's get back to work," he said and starts explaining about how they had to create choreography for one of their songs and possibly change choreography for the other song if Nathan/Kurt did not come back to Dalton.

The Drive to the hospital was a long one and Thad wished that the traffic was faster so he could possibly see if he could get the chance to meet his friend. He paid for the parking and walked through the front door and was stopped by security.

It did not surprise Thad, he had seen the many reporters out there who were trying to get in. he did not want to lie to them. "I'm here to visit Kurt Hummel?" Thad asked.

The man raised his eyebrow, and looked at the kid. "Relation?" he asked.

"I went to school with him when he was going s Nathan Strong." Thad replied. The security guy looked over at his other friend and allowed the boy through, mush to Thad's amazement. He walked all over the hospital and asking nursing staff where he could find the floor where Kurt Hummel was on. They showed him where to go and how to get there. He thanked them and went to the elevator and pressed the floor to where some of the rooms where. When he got to the floor he made his over to reception area and asked a nurse if he could visit Kurt Hummel.

The young nurse looked at the boy and told him to take a seat and she would be right back with his answer. He took a seat and watched as the nurse headed down the hall and turn into a room. She was there for about five minute before she came back out and smiled at Thad.

"You are allowed to visit," She said and gave him the room number. Thad thanked her and headed down the rooms counting the numbers before he came up to the room that was Kurt. He knocked on the door and noticed Kurt in the bed and a man sitting beside his bed.

"Thad!" Kurt smiled.

Thad gave Kurt a grin and walked into the room and stood beside his bed. "Hey it is nice to see you again."

"Thanks," Kurt said and blushed looking at his blanket. "So how have you been?"

"I have been good, practicing with the Warblers, they miss you, you know." Thad explained.

"Really?" Kurt asked and there was a clearing of the throat the Kurt looked over at his father, "sorry, Thad, this is my father Burt." Kurt introduced.

"Kurt and Burt," Thad grinned, "I like it." he said and took his chance and sat on the bed smiling at the boy.

Burt looked at the boy, he was wearing the same uniform that Kurt had been wearing when he was been found and taken to the hospital. "I take it you are from Dalton?" Burt asked.

Thad nodded, "I am Thad Harwood," he held out his hand for Burt to shake which he did.

"So what are the Warblers?" Burt asked, curious as to the thing that was missing his son.

"We are an all-male Acapella Show Choir group," he replied.

"Show choir huh," Burt said thinking about New Directions. "I know all about that singing stuff,"

"Really?" Kurt asked looking at his father.

Burt nodded, and tried to come up with a way to explain to his son that he had started dating a woman who had a son. He looked at his son who was giving him an expectant look wondering how his father knew all about show choir, last time Kurt remembered his father was when he would be sitting at a small table enjoying tea parties or being forced to watch musicals with his mother and him.

"Er, Yeah, the lady I'm d…dating, Her son is male lead in their show choir." Burt told him.

Kurt looked at him. Burt couldn't figure out the look on his face for a while before he saw the hurt and betrayal. Burt took a deep breath and tried to swallow the rock that felt like was lodged in his throat. He didn't know what to do, or how his son was going to react. He knew that this was the not the ideal way to tell your recently found son that you have started dating again that the person you were dating has a son. Looking at his son, he felt like he _had_ betrayed Kurt, making it look like he replaced him with other people.

Thad was looking between the two of them. "Um?"

Burt stood up, "I am going to get some coffee," he said and left the room quickly leaving the two boys alone. His mind could comprehend the look on his son's face and thought that he could use some time alone, or with his friend even though he was itching to get back in that room and never leave his side. But he just couldn't get over the hurt look on his son face. He was leaning against the wall by the door, just out of the sight from the two of them.

"Kurt?" Thad asked and got off the bed and moved to where his father was sitting. He took the seat and grabbed Kurt hand.

"Kurt?" he asked again.

"huh?" Kurt said and looked at the boy noticing that his father disappeared. He looked scared and looked around the room. "Dad?"

"He said he was going to get some coffee," Thad said and looked at the panic in his eyes. "Kurt?" he asked, but Kurt did not respond, just looking around the room.

"Daddy?" Kurt asked and tried to get out of the bed to look for the man, Thad stood up from the chair and moved onto the bed and pulled Kurt into his arms, he avoided the cast as Kurt threw his arms in an attempt to leave the bed.

"Kurt, come on, stay in the bed, your dad will be back soon. Please you are going to hurt yourself." Thad pleaded, he was scared, not for him but for Kurt.

"Thad, where is my dad." Kurt asked turning to look at the boy who was holding him around the waist.

"He will be back, see he is right there." Thad said pointing at the door where his father was rushing in. Kurt held out his arms and Burt rushed quickly, replacing Thad.

Thad allowed the man and stood off to the side.

A nurse had followed behind and checked his vitals before placing some medication through his IV. "Don't leave me, Daddy." Kurt said in a small voice that not only Broke Burt's heart, but Thad's as well.

"Sir?" Thad questioned. "I am going to head back to Dalton; thanks for letting me see him."

"Anytime Kid," Burt said and saw the boy turn around, "Wait!" he called.

"Yes?" Thad asked.

"Can I get your Number, in case Kurt wants to talk to you again?" Burt said and looked down at his now sleeping son. "I know today must have felt awkward." Burt said not knowing what else to say to the Kid.

"Uh, Yeah," Thad said shyly, "It was." He thought back to the scared look that Kurt had when he could find his father at all. It scared him knowing that his friend was going through this. He did not know Kurt long enough, and still it was hard remembering that his name was Kurt and not Nathan, that this had happened to him and how this is affecting him right now. It scared him that he had been going to school with the people who had caused this to his new friend.

"Well, I'm sorry and I hope we can get to know each other better." Burt said.

Thad nodded and left the room to head back to his car. Through the whole car ride home, he thought about what he witnessed, that changes in his friend and his father. There was a part of him that was angry at Kurt's father because of the stressed he caused friend when he fled. He was angered at the people who had kidnapped Kurt and who had hurt Kurt.

He was clutching the steering wheel by the time he pulled into the Dalton parking lot. He took a deep breath before he got out of the car and headed through the front doors and headed in the directions to the common room where he knew that most of the group would be sitting in the room either talking with each other or using the television for a movie or some online gaming.

He walked through the arch way and Nick and Wes were the first ones to see him. "Hey Thad, did you get to see Kurt?" Nick asked. He too was getting use to calling their team mate by his real name, but there had been some times where the name Nathan came back and they would correct themselves.

"Yes," he said, "He is doing fine, though I did not get much information, but I did get to meet his father." He went silent and most of the people in the room noticed.

"Thad?" Blaine questioned looking at his councilman.

"Sorry, I'm just…angered," Thad responded, "When I was there, something happened between his father and him that his father had to leave the room… Kurt lasted about 2 minutes before he was in a state of panic looking for his father… it was awful seeing him like that, so scared and helpless. It made me angry that he had to go through that….that people were so sick that they kidnapped and kid and made him go through that. It also angered me that we had been in school with his for a month, we saw the signs…" Thad said thinking of that day when Kurt returned to school and told them that they were not allowed to join the warblers. "It also angers me that they had been teaching here like there was nothing wrong with what they did." Thad finished.

The rest of the group were thinking about what Thad had said and were nodding in agreement, that a couple of kidnappers have been taught by one or had visited one when they needed to go to talk to a school councillor. Some of them turned pale while others looked angered just like he felt.

"So, is there any chance that Kurt is going to be coming back to this school?" Blaine asked.

"To tell you the truth, I have no idea, I am hoping that he does come back, but a part of me is thinking that maybe he does not want to be here because it reminds him of the people who took him. I guess we will have to wait." Thad told them.

The group looked at Thad and some of them nodded while other looked sad. They did not think about that.

"His father asked for my number so he can call me when Kurt wants another visit. I will try and ask him again, but I am not guaranteeing that I will get an answer right away, we might just have to wait to see what his father agrees." Thad said and the group accepted that answer.

The group went silent before they all started heading off to do their own things again and Thad left the room to head back to his dorm where he took off his uniform and changed into some comfortable clothes before hoping on his bed and started working on some homework, but his mind always drifted off to his new friend.

_Kurt._

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, let me know what you think. **


	21. Chapter 21: Kurt and Burt

**Wolfgirl15: Alright, sorry for the long, Long, LONG wait. To tell the truth, I haven't had the motivation to write. I would write a couple lines and then closed the computer. In my mind I know where I want this story to go, but I just cannot type it out. I hope you like it. **

**Remember, I do not own Glee.**

* * *

It had been two days since Thad had visited and Kurt had his meltdown. He had managed to calm down, and has now allowed his father to leave the room when he was awake, at the moment; his father had left the room to gather some food that wasn't provided from the hospital. He was staring out the window, watching the clouds zoom by. Sometimes they covered the sun and made his room dimmer, he liked it when the sun was out.

"Kurt?" Kurt moved his head from one side to the door. His father was standing there with a bag from a fast food joint. Kurt never like fast food, he normally ate healthy food, something his kidnappers taught him.

"Hi dad," Kurt lifted himself the best he could to sit up as his father made his way over to the side of the bed and rolled the bed side table in front of his son. He placed a package wrapped burger on the table along with some fries and a cup of pop. His father grabbed his own food and placed it beside his son food.

Burt wanted to talk to his son, but he hadn't been able to come up with anything to talk about, after looking at his son and having his back in his life for just over a week he realized that he knew nothing about this boy. All he could remember when the happy little boy he had raised when he was first born.

Now here sat a teenager, his son where he had missed eight years of his life. Here sat a boy who grew up without him. Here sat basically a familiar face in a crowd.

"Dad, are you alright?" Kurt asked after taking a few bites from his burger.

Burt looked over at his son and gave his son a smile. "I'm fine son, you?" he asked, he had to start somewhere.

"I am fine, but I would really like to leave this hospital." Kurt said.

Burt nodded in agreement. "I can see why, we have been here a while."

"We have," Kurt said quietly and moved to look out the window again; the clouds were still racing by.

There a knock on the door and in walked the doctor with a smile on his face looking at the two. "Good afternoon, I am here to deliver some news. Looking at the X-rays and medical files, your hand is healing nicely, and should be able to take the cast off in a few weeks. Everything else seems to be in order and I have assigned some nurses to prepare for your discharge. I just need you to sign a few papers, once that is all filled out, you are good to leave." The doctor told them.

"Really?" Kurt asked and the doctor nodded,

"Yes Kurt, you are free to go home." The doctor replied before handing a clipboard over to Burt.

Kurt replayed the doctor's sentence over and over again. He was going home, and soon. He smiled at his father as well at the doctor as they were going over the discharge papers and soon the doctor was handing his father some papers as well as his new pain medication prescription.

A nurse walked in with a Bin of Kurt's old uniform and a small container containing two pain killers. The nurse helped Kurt off the bed and into his clothes. He looked at his arms and legs, he did not know when he would be wearing this again, he wasn't even sure if he would be going back to the first school in eight years, he liked the classes, the people and most of all the Warblers.

His father had his back turned as he was changing but when he was finished he told his father that it was alright that he could turn around. When Burt did, all he saw was a grown boy in a uniform of one of the best schools that was available to him. He thought it over; could he really make his son leave the friends he had made at his current school, and to leave the best education he could possibly get.

"Dad?" Kurt asked looking at his father.

"Sorry, Just thinking something over." He smiled at his son and walked over to him. The nurse was still there but was holding onto the handles of a wheelchair. "What with the wheelchair?"

"Just for assistance, it has been a while since Mr. Hummel here had been walking around, it is just for his leg." The Nurse told him.

Burt nodded, and asked for his son's cane. The nurse handed over Kurt's cane as well as a container of some of the stuff that he had gathered while he was here. Burt placed the discharge papers on top while slipping the prescription paper in his pocket. He followed the nurse out the door. They got to the reception area and Burt said that he was going to bring the car to the front. The nurse stayed with Kurt as Burt left.

"You must be excited," the Nurse noted.

"A little," Kurt said, he watched as his father walked across the parking lot and got into a medium sized car. In reality, he was nervous; his father had told him everything that changed, the house, his room and even the two new people living in the house.

His father had told him about Carole. He told him how he had met her when he got called out to pick-up a car that was stuck on the side of the road. He told him that she had just picked up her son from school when the car started making a funny noise before the car stalled out and would not start again. Burt also told Kurt how when he first laid his eyes on her, that she was the most prettiest woman that he had ever seen, other than his mother. Kurt always knew that his father did not always have a way with words, but he could see it on Burt's face when he was talking about Carole. He could tell that his father really liked this woman and the more Burt talked about Carole, the more Kurt felt like he would like this woman.

However, he wasn't ready to hear about Finn, When Burt started talking about Finn, Kurt felt sadness and had an unsettling feeling in his stomach. Whenever Burt talked about Finn, Kurt felt like he had been betrayed and replaced. He tried to tune out his father as he talked about watching Finns football games, or how he was male lead in his Glee club, how Finn had a girlfriend named Rachel and how he had someone to watch the games with.

Kurt wanted to tell his father what he felt about Finn, but he did not want to make his father feel sad, or for him to give up Carole. He knew he shouldn't judge someone before meeting them, but Kurt couldn't help but dislike the teen that had taken his place wince he was missing.

"Kurt?" Kurt jumped, he did not realize that he had been pushed out of the hospital and was waiting by the awaiting car.

"Sorry dad, I guess I am just nervous." Kurt said and allowed the nurse and Burt to help him into the car. He placed a little pressure on his bad leg. He felt some pain, he sighed, he knew that if he put all his weight on his leg he would fall down in pain.

Once the nurse and Burt had placed him in the car, he buckled his seat belt and closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Ready to go home." Burt asked after getting in the driver's seat.

Kurt opened his eyes, smiled. "Yeah dad, let's go home." But inside Kurt's stomach was turning.

* * *

**Not sure when the next update will happen. Like I said in the beginning, I have in mind where I want this story to go, but I cannot type it out without pausing for long periods of time and taking excessive breaks in between. Let me know what you think. **


End file.
